


Give me just one night

by KusanoSaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dead Voldemort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Mpreg, M/M, Switch Harry, Switch Remus, Teacher-Student Relationship, Topping from the Bottom, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, top severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, son of the couple who killed Voldemort struggles with attraction to his guardian, the man who raised him: Remus Lupin. Remus has cared for him and for his godfather Sirius Black who suffered dreadful injuries that stole his mind and body almost taking his life. In an act of charity Severus Snape his mother's best friend stood up and insisted that Harry be placed according to his godfather's will that had been left in Gringotts'. It stated that if anything happened to him that Harry Potter be placed in the care of one Remus Lupin, a friend of his parents. Can Harry convince Remus that they're meant to be together? Can Remus seen beneath the boy he raised to the person who loves him despite everything?</p><p>Draco Malfoy, heir to one of the richest fortunes in the British Wizarding world does the unexpected; he falls in love with someone not of his circle. Struggling to stay true to himself he tries to forge his own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- Harry

Prologue

Thirteen-year-old Harry Potter couldn't sleep he'd been tossing and turning for hours. He decided to do what always helped him sleep when he couldn't, toss off.

He cast silencing charms on his curtains and the bed before fishing a stained pillow out from behind the headboard. Harry folded up the pillow and knelt in front of it before beginning to stroke himself. He licked his lips and closed his eyes as he pulled his cock out of his silk pajama pants that were liberally covered in heating and cooling charms that activated based on the weather.

He used the memory of Remus standing outside their home in the garden and watering the roses. Remus had been shirtless and covered with a light sheen of sweat; his skin had a golden tan that made him glorious. Remus had a bad habit of lying on his balcony naked to tan. Unfortunately Harry couldn't see because of the height of balcony walls, and his room was too far away to spy.

Harry licked his lips groaning, "Remus…Remus…" he wanted to kiss those lips and run his hands over that bronzed skin. He worshiped Remus and wanted to make love to him, to have Remus make love to him.

Since he was eight he'd been taking care of the man, running him a bath and casting a stasis charm to keep it the right temperature. He would take soft cloths dipping them in a cleansing potion to clean Remus' wounds and help him from the warded basement to the bathroom next to the werewolf's rooms. He adored the man and it broke his heart to see the wounds Moony would inflict on himself. He would help Remus into the tub and wait for him to relax. There were healing potions in the water and when Remus was ready he would help him out. Harry would apply dittany to his wounds to minimize scarring and then hand his guarding a calming draught. Remus would take a nap for a few hours and then join him for lunch. During the nights of the full moon Remus didn't sleep, he slept fitfully during the day and it aged him. He thought the lines around his eyes gave him character and the smattering of grey at his temples made Remus look wise.

When he was eleven and went away to Hogwarts he went and researched everything he could about werewolves. He was nearly twelve when he discovered it, a very ancient text. In it he discovered something that had been lost, it was by Merlin himself or so it purported to be. It was his investigation into lycanthropy; he claimed it was caused by a curse. A curse that spread through biting or claws, it couldn't be cured but it could be satisfied. The desire to attack was caused by sexual frustration; werewolves merely were reduced to primal instincts. A werewolf with a mate was less likely to harm themselves or others unless of course someone they saw as pack was attacked. Sirius and Harry were all that was left of Remus' pack that had included his parents and the traitor.

He cleared his mind and started thrusting into the pillow imagining how it would feel to be thrusting into Remus' arse. Harry groaned, it would be hot and tight; much hotter and tighter then fucking a bird. He remembered all the stories Sirius told on his good days when he was coherent rather then catatonic about his exploits as the Playboy of Gryffindor. He claimed to have slept with every bird in his year and above with the exception of Lily, Alice and Molly. They were already happily paired, well Lily would be to his father James but she'd taken a while to come around. Remus often mumbled what she saw in James. Sirius would laugh and tell stories about the Marauders to which Remus and himself would roll their eyes. He enjoyed that they had similar views and tastes they both enjoyed chocolate and reading.

Harry would love to spend lazy summer afternoons reading and snogging amoung other things while Sirius was napping.

That last thought sent him over the edge, he collapsed on the folded pillow and his eyes closed. He was asleep within seconds.


	2. Prologue- Draco

Prologue

Mother said she knew whom she wanted to marry when she was eleven and saw Prefect Lucius Malfoy at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Being her father's favorite she'd asked if the Malfoy heir was promised to anyone. Since his father was wealthy and both families were a bit dark the association was arranged.

His 'friends' were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and the Greengrass sisters.

Mother was always talking to Pansy and the Greengrass sisters' mothers over tea, they seemed to think that their children would all be related some day.

He was thirteen and he couldn't get far enough from matchmaking mothers and his idiot friends. All Greg and Vince cared about was food, to which their expanding waistlines were a testament. Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, Maia and Arethusa all cared about was money, gossip, marrying the 'right man' and babies.

Things Draco couldn't care less about, for his ninth birthday his godfather had built him a potions lab in the Manor's cellar, ever since he was little he always looked forward to having Uncle Sev come. He would give him lessons, teaching him about Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, as well as his godfather's two great passions: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. He did well and was always pleased when he saw that look of satisfaction on Uncle Severus' face. His godfather never cuffed him and never yelled, if he displeased him he would receive a glare that cut him to the quick and Uncle Sev would leave in a swirl of robes.

It wouldn't be until after Christmas that he'd understand what Uncle Severus meant to him…

XoooooX

He'd gone to bed after a Holiday Party his mother had thrown for their circle of friends and acquaintances.

_He found himself lying in couch with a familiar presence; he glanced up to see the familiar eyes of his godfather. He realized he, no they were naked…_

_His member swelled and he felt Uncle Severus' as well blushing but eager he moved to take it in his mouth._

_"Draco…you don't have to."_

_Draco looked up, his body flushing with eagerness, "You know I want to. I'll do anything for you."_

_Those words were true he wanted his godfather happy. He'd never seen Uncle Sev date anyone, but he hated the Muggles Studies Professor Charity Burbage because she was always around him. He knew he was Uncle Severus' favorite student, the only one to get good grades. He wished mother would stop trying to set them up with eligible women. He hadn't told them that he was seeing anyone; he knew father would never approve and mother would cry. They wanted him to marry someone with money and who was politically connected._

_He cast preparing charms on himself and moved to ride his godfather's cock, his porcelain skin and ice blonde hair rising and falling._

_A familiar hand touched his chin and lifting it._

_He looked into those dark eyes and moaned as he was kissed, his arms wrapping around those broad shoulders. "Sev."_

_"Drake."_

_He rose and fell riding that cock, feeling it stretch him. Technically, being in a relationship with a professor was frowned upon but not illegal. He didn't care that Severus was the same age as_ _his mother, he didn't care that his lover was four years younger then his father. He belonged in his godfather's bed, a place he snuck into every night after warding his bed in the Slytherin dungeons. He'd learned so much from his man, he'd also taught him a few things too. He nearly came when he felt those crooked fingers wrap around his cock. "Yes your Drake."_

Then he woke, his cock hard and trapped in his velvet sleep pants. Draco moaned as he absently cast silencing charms on his curtains as he reached into his pants to remove his cock from his silk boxers. His own hand didn't feel as good as Severus' had in his dream. He wanted to go to him, he wanted to fall to his knees and take his cock in his mouth. He wanted to offer himself to the man he'd looked up to his entire life. He wouldn't take no for an answer, one way or another he would be Severus' lover. He didn't care if he had to sacrifice everything he had for it, he would belong to the man he practically worshiped.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was his birthday; mother sent him a gift from France, new green and silver dress robes. She had offered to come home and throw him a fantastic party but he refused. He said he wanted to finish his summer homework. Besides, having a birthday at the end of the school year was a bit boring.

His father was off on some diplomatic mission for Minister Fudge so he was alone at the Manor.

He took a long bath washing himself careful and scented his body, before he put on a light green silk robe. He darted into the Library floo and exited at Uncle Severus' home, Spinner's end. A dreary place but he didn't notice…

He checked the library but it was empty, so were the kitchen and the potions lab. Draco tiptoed around the place, ignoring the cooling charms that made this Muggleish dwelling almost bearable. He located Severus' room by the strength of his magic and slowly pushed open the door. Draco nearly gasped, he looked so different…like he had in his dream. He was tall, pale, his hooked nose was more crooked as if it'd been broken and his broad but stooped shoulders, his godfather was sprawled across the bed naked having kicked off the covers. Draco felt his cock swell; he took off his robe and laid it on a chair. He took a deep breath before climbing into bed with his godfather, his small hand lightly touching scarred skin on the man's chest.

The young Slytherin lay naked beside his godfather and the Head of his House, something he'd wanted to do for months.

The naked man beside him stirred, wand leaping into his hand.

Draco lay there silently.

"Who? Draco? What in Slytherin's name are you doing? Have you lost your mind? Do your parents know where you are?"

Draco looked up at him, "You know as well as I do that Mother is in France and Father is away on Ministry business. I wanted to see you."

There was a crack of magic and his godfather had his normal appearance, his voice tight, "What are you doing in my bed naked? Your father will kill me."

Draco moved to kneel beside him, "I came because I needed to see you. I've been aching for you and dreaming of being yours for months." He looked up at his godfather, his quicksilver eyes pleading, "Don't send me away. I'll do anything."

"I'm your godfather what are you thinking? I'm too old for you and your father will vivisect me."

Draco closed his eyes; his ice blonde lashes resting on his porcelain cheeks "He won't hurt you because I won't let him. He doesn't have to know. Please Severus, let me stay. Don't you know me at all? I wouldn't come if I wasn't serious."

There was a huff, "Why me? Why not someone your age?"

"There is no one like you, no one who actually cares about me. You've taught me so much, taught me to love learning and you've always made time for me." He finally opened his eyes, "There is no one like you, mother spoils me and father ignores me. You see me, not the Malfoy heir whose attention must be courted."

"What makes you think I'm even interested in boys? I'll never be able to look your father in the eye after looking at you like this in my bed."

"I've seen how you look at Potter, like he reminds you of someone." his voice barely a whisper.

Severus growled, "He reminds me of his mother. We were childhood friends."

"You're lying, I've known you too long to believe that. Please don't lie to me." Draco said balling up his hands into fists.

Severus let out a dry chuckle, "You think I'm lying?"

Draco looked up at him through his ice blonde bangs, "I know that's not true. I want to know…no I need to know. I want you so much. I want to be yours. I'll do anything. I won't be in the way. I make a really good assistant." He placed his small hand on Severus' thigh, "Just give me a change to prove it."

"You're barely fourteen, you don't know anything yet."

Draco lay down on his back in Severus' bed, spreading his legs, "I know I want you inside me. I'll do anything. I want you as my lover, that's all I want for my birthday is you."

Severus sighed, "I really think this is a bad idea."

"Please Severus." Draco reached up to him, "I want to be yours." whispering the same spells from his dream all those months ago, moaning as he felt them take affect.

Severus' black eyes seemed to glow with desire, "I shouldn't. I'm not worthy of a pureblood."

Draco smiled at him, "I wouldn't care if you were a mud"

"Sh…don't use that word. I'm not one. I'm half-blood though." Severus loomed over him.

Draco leaned up to kiss him, "I won't use a word that upsets you."

XoooooX

Harry was furious, it was a beautiful June day and Remus was out.

Out where? At the Ministry for his monthly Legilimency exam, the Ministry and their werewolf prejudices were the bane of his teenage existence. They insisted that he be subjected to a skilled Legimens examining his brain for evidence of abuse of himself or neglect of Sirius. He always came up clean, Remus was an honorable person and very protective of his family or his pack as he fondly called them.

He adored Remus and wanted to take care of him. Tending him after full moons wasn't enough he needed more contact. Harry wanted more then anything to be his mate; to relieve the sexual tension and hunger that caused Remus to attack himself.

Harry lay in his bed naked and stroking himself, thinking about the three days of the full moon before end of term. Since he was twelve he spent full moons even during the school year looking after Sirius while Remus was in the basement that Professor Snape had warded.

No one understood why they, Remus and Harry didn't hire a private Healer for Sirius or leave him in St. Mungos. Simple, because Sirius begged Remus when he woke to take him home, he hated St. Mungos and he wanted to see Harry grow up even if he wasn't always aware.

He loved Remus, craved him and wanted to be more then a ward to him. Harry wanted to be his lover, his mate…

He groaned, "Remus…Remus…" he wanted him to come home, he wanted to greet him with something birds called a toe-curling kiss. To pull Remus into his arms and kiss him to tell him that everything would be fine. That even prejudicial old bats like Ministry pencil pushers couldn't hurt them because they were pack.

This was their home; their territory and it had been given to Sirius by his uncle Alphard when he was of age after his parents disowned him for running away and being a 'blood traitor'. Baskerville was a large manor; so much happier and pleasant to be live then Sirius' birthplace and hereditary home of the Black family, which used to be numerous. Sirius' brother Regulus who had inherited everything when their parents died including the title of Lord Black had passed to him. They didn't live at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place because it was a dreary place with bad memories for Sirius as well having steep staircases that Remus couldn't carry both Sirius and his wheelchair.

The nature of Sirius' injuries was never fully explained to him, he knew that he was paralyzed from the waist down. Magic could rebuild muscles and bone but it couldn't repair nerves. It also couldn't repair the mind very well; only a truly skilled Legimens could do that to an extent. Harry was suspicious that Sirius' attack had been primarily the Cruciatus though he wouldn't be surprised if he had been under a powerful Imperius as well. Some of his scars seemed self-inflicted but what did he know? He thought with a grimace, every one assumed he was a child.

He was in age he supposed but not in mind. Having a guardian who suffered from lycanthropy and a slightly mad godfather he had to mature quickly. How else did you survive in a house like his? He was no child and he ached for Remus. He remembered as a child wandering into Remus' bed when he had a nightmare. Remus was big and brave he would protect him. That worship never went away, it merely deepened.

He came with a cry, Remus' name on his lips. Harry dug out a worn shirt of Remus, he traded them every week when they did laundry. He loved the smell the man had, he smelled of sunlight, books, chocolate and the earth after the rain. He curled up with the shirt to sleep but not before heightening the wards on his godfather's room. If Sirius woke and called out Harry would wake immediately. The best thing about living in a house as exposed to magic as Baskerville was it was nigh impossible to trace magic. He could never follow the rule against underage magic. He needed his too much…

XoooooX

Draco woke up a bit sore, completely expecting to find himself naked and messy.

Instead he found himself bathed and fresh, wearing clothes that had been shrunk for him and he was lying on a sofa near the fire.

He made his way to Severus' lab to see him drinking, "Severus?"

"Please, don't come near me. I should have sent you home."

Draco hurried to kneel at his feet, "Don't say that. I couldn't bear if you regretted making love to me."

"I'm your godfather I'm supposed to protect you. I stole your innocence." The man said gruffly.

"No, you didn't steal it. I gave it to you. I begged you. I'm yours Severus I belong to you. Please don't hurt me by changing your mind after you've bedded me." Begging was something father would never approve of; Malfoys don't beg was something he was supposed to have learned by now.

"You don't understand. I took advantage of you."

"Took advantage?" Draco closed his eyes, "Then what we did meant nothing. You didn't want me. I'll go. I shouldn't have come." He stood trying to force back tears because Malfoys don't cry.

A hand grabbed his arm, pulling him to his chest, "I didn't say it didn't mean anything. I haven't had sex in years and well what we did was special. I care a lot about you Draco but this could get you in trouble. You could lose everything."

"I don't care." Draco turned and buried his face in Severus' robes, "I just want you." In the end he was a lonely child who just wanted to be loved.


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: HarryxMoony moments.

Chapter 2

Remus was gone AGAIN! Harry did something he'd only fantasized about before…

He snuck into Remus' room, stripped and crawled into the bed, lying in the Remus-shaped indent. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over his skin, imagining they were Remus'. Pinching his nipples, twisting them so hard that his cock was hard and aching for the werewolf whose mate he longed to be's hand to stroke him. Failing that he reached for himself, wrapping his broom callused hand around his cock and began pumping it. He cast preparing charms on his arse, reaching between his legs to caress his entrance. Harry wanted Remus' hands, his mouth, his arse and his cock.

He groaned as he breached himself with his own-callused fingers, "Remus!" he rocked back against them as he stroked himself. "Merlin! Remus, yes…please REMUS!"

Harry never heard the door; he was too lost in his self-pleasure. He had remembered to silence the room so Sirius couldn't hear him.

It wasn't until he came and collapsed in the object of his desire's bed that he heard the shocked voice.

"Harry! Pup what are you doing in my bed?"

Harry sat up, his legs spread so his cock and balls were quite on display, smirking, "What do you think I was doing?"

Remus gaped and swore, "I've got to go."

"Remus. Don't go." Harry called out but Remus was already gone.

XoooooX

As long as Mother was in France and Father was out of the country on business Draco spent most of his time slipping over to Severus' but never actually spending the night.

They brewed together, took mutually pleasurable breaks, ate and Severus even checked his homework. After the homework was finished Severus read to him, talking about Potion and Charm theory, things that might be on the OWL exams…

It was nice, Severus was starting to relax about them and Draco really liked it…

All was going well until someone stormed into their private world.

"Sna…Severus help me I'm about to go mad."

Severus pushed Draco off his lap and stood brushing his robes, "In the Library Lupin."

Remus John Lupin, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts stormed in all but pulling out his hair. "It's crazy. I'm losing my mind. I don't know what to do."

"Slow down Lupin what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes, Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived was under the care of his godfather his cousin Sirius Black on paper but it was Remus who looked out for him. Black had been nearly killed in a sneak attack by Death Eaters the day before the Potters were killed. When Sirius was in a magical coma his will filed with Gringotts insisted that the infant Harry James Potter be placed in Remus Lupin's care. Harry was the Designated Heir of the House of Black and he must be raised in the Magical world. The ignoring of a Gringotts will was tantamount to a declaration of war to the goblins and the Ministry had been forced to agree despite Dumbledore's insistence that Harry be taken to his Aunt's. Lupin and Snape had told the Ministry what the woman was like and newly installed Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge had been forced to agree when he viewed Pensieve memories from them both. These were things he'd learned recently…

"What about the arrogant twat?"

Remus sank into a fading armchair near the fire, "I came back from the Ministry…Sirius was sleeping in his bedroom and Harry was naked in my bed."

Draco blinked, that little shit! He stole his idea? How dare he!

Severus' lips tightened, "What was he doing?"

Remus had his head in his hands, "touching himself and calling my name. I changed his diapers he's been like a son to me."

"Did he have fingers in his ass too?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Remus stiffened, "Yes."

"Well you must have enjoyed it, you're hard."

"Draco! Go check on the potion we have brewing." Severus snapped.

Draco pouted as he got up pausing at the door to give Severus his best 'come hither' look.

"Draco, don't make me spank you."

Draco choked on a moan; he might like that.

Remus' ears twitched, he spun around to see Draco panting. "Are you?"

"Lupin, close your mouth unless you want to use it as a flytrap." Severus grumbled.

Remus sniffed, "Why does he smell like you? You both smell faintly of sex."

Severus glared, "It's not your business Lupin."

"So Draco has what Harry wants; an older lover. Do you even feel guilty? He's your godson, do his parents know?"

"No and you're not going to tell them."

Remus sank back into his chair, "How do you do it? How can you rationalize your relationship?"

"I don't." Severus said gruffly. "I don't take kindly to nosy wolves."

"I came here to talk, I can't talk to Sirius because some days he's totally coherent and he'd accuse me of leading Harry on or he'd just not be there. You're the only one I've got."

"How sad for you."

"Who else am I supposed to talk to? If I mention this to a Mind Healer they'll misunderstand and report me to the Ministry. Then Harry will spend his life with that horsy woman Petunia."

"We can't have that." Severus snorted.

"Here's an idea, get nearby apartments in Hogwarts."

"Draco I thought I told you,"

"Hear me out Severus. Harry and I pretend to be a couple to throw everyone off while you two pretend. Then at night through a secret passage we switch."

Remus choked, "I'm not sharing a bedroom with Harry."

"Then you can sleep on the couch. You want him in the tower with nosy people like that idiot Weasley? Just imagine how that will look? How many Remus' do you think there are? One night Potter forgets to cast a silencing charm on his curtains and Weasley will think that Professor Lupin is abusing his ward." Draco sneered, "No amount of denial will save you then."

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't."

"The question is Lupin, what do you want? Do you want Harry?" Severus was a bit surprised at Draco's 'solution' but secretly pleased.

"I don't know."

"What did you feel watching him in your bed."

"Uncomfortable."

"Did some part of you want to touch him? To make him those moans of pleasure with your own hands?" Severus' black eyes filled with lust as he caught Draco's eye.

Draco shivered, his body reacting to the to gaze as if he'd been caressed. He wanted Severus to take him right there; Professor Lupin's presence was ceasing to matter much.

Severus glanced at Remus, "Why don't you go talk to Harry? Are you refusing a relationship because of his age? Or because of your relationship to his parents?"

"Unless you're too frightened of being considered a pedophile to accept that the boy you raised and have no blood relationship with is in love with you." Draco sneered hoping to anger him enough to frighten him away.

Remus growled and stormed out of the house, "I am not a coward!"

"Sure you aren't." Draco muttered as he knelt at Severus' feet and pulling up his lover's black robe so he could suck on the cock he craved.

XoooooX

Sitting on the stairs outside the front door of Baskerville Hall was Harry. He hid his face in his hands; Remus knew his secret that he desired him. He hadn't wanted him to find out that way.

Why had he dared to do that in Remus' bed? Merlin what had he been thinking?

Would Remus come home? Had he lost him forever? His heart twisted in his chest and he gasped in pain and shock. He had to, Harry knew that the full moon was just days away and Remus had to come home. It wasn't safe for him to be anywhere else.

Harry wailed, the sound of a person who'd lost everything.

There came a howl.

Harry looked up running toward him was Remus. Harry jumped to his feet and hurtled towards him.

Strong arms wrapped around him pulling him tight and he was examined for injuries like had when he was a child.

"Are you hurt? Has anyone been here?"

Remus' nose sniffed Harry searching for the scent of blood but finding only the smell of semen and tears. "Pup were you crying?"

Harry stiffened and shoved him away, growling, "Don't you dare call me that! You know who I am. Tell what your instincts say. Talk to me, don't put me off."

A word nearly fell from his lips, he felt desire fill him. He paled, what? What the hell did it mean, mate? He felt Moony rising to the surface,

Harry saw the denial in his eyes but also the desire, he smirked, "Moony…" the eyes gleamed with gold. "I know you want me, you know what I can give you: peace, contentment and completion."

"Harry don't." Remus said in a strangled voice, "I changed your diapers, I tended to you when you were sick,"

"I've been taking care of you since I was eight! Who cleaned your claw marks? Who bandaged your wounds? Who helped you bathe? Who treated your wounds with dittany? Who watched you sleep? Who kept any eye on Sirius for you?"

"You did that. I know but you've always been my pup."

"Unicorn Excrement! I've seen how Moony looks at me, he knows who I am. Just as I know, I'm your MATE!" he screamed at him.

"Hush. We can't, they'll separate us. I'm your guardian, I can't be your lover." Remus protested weakly.

"So it's true what Snape says, you're the coward while my father and Sirius were bullies. I thought you were honorable! You're just to afraid to admit the truth."

"I AM NOT A COWARD!"

"SHUT UP! I intend to be in the basement with you the entire full moon. I know Moony wants me, I saw it in his eyes before you ran away. Why do you think I take so long to pull off my shirt before swimming in the lake? So he can see me. I know he watches me when I bathe you and you're too tired to fight him." Harry growled, "Ask Moony what a mate is, ask him how having one could keep you both from hurting yourself. I've done the research it's supposed to be the wolf chasing the mate but I'll chase the wolf if I have to. Starting now!" he grabbed Remus' shirt and tugged him down to smash their lips together. Rubbing himself against the strong thighs of his mate, to tease him with his scent.

Remus kissed Harry back so hard, he could feel Moony's hunger but it wasn't for blood. Moony's hunger was for sex; exuberant, aggressive sex. He'd allowed duty to keep them from such a past time but why HARRY? He wanted to stop, he knew it was wrong to want the boy but Moony wasn't taking no for an answer. He heard Moony growl in need, speaking through his lips, "Are you truly sure you want to be my mate? There is no going back, you belong to me."

Harry groaned, his green eyes reflecting Moony's golden ones, "Yes. No take backs."

"I'm not gentle."

Harry smirked, "I wouldn't be either. Mates are equals don't forget that." He ripped open his shirt, bearing his chest with its tiny pink nipples and developing muscles. "Mark me so no one can deny that I AM YOURS!"

Moony threw him to the ground, kissing him so hard he bruised those perfect lips, straddling the teen and extending a claw. Smirking, he carved the rune for mate into Harry's skin above his heart. He licked the wound clean but not before biting down on the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder and drinking a little of his blood. He felt Harry's cock press tight against his arse. Chuckling, the gold in his eyes very bright, "SO you like pain my mate?"

Harry blushed, "If it comes from your claws, your teeth or your cock I don't mind. But if you start slapping me around…"

"Noted, violence only approved for sex. Tell me Harry where do you want me to fuck you first."

Harry looked up into those pure golden eyes, "The library, in front of the fire."

Moony chuckled, "Sounds more like something for Remus…"

"Same person, just different aspects." Harry threw his arms around Remus' neck and clung to him. "Hurry, I've waited too long."

"Not as long as I've waited." Moony growled licking his lips, which still bore a faint trace of Harry's blood. He let Harry cling to him and like an animagus he was soon running on all fours. The door opened before them and slammed shut, wards activating as he ran for the library.

Harry remembered riding on Remus' back as a child but it was nothing like this. Remus the wolf was huge, he felt no fear as he wrapped himself around the barrel chest of the running wolf.

They made it to the Persian rug that lay in front of the fireplace, and Harry dropped off Remus, scattering his clothes and blocking the floo. He wasn't that much of an exhibitionist.

Moony purred at the sight of Harry's naked virgin body, he licked him all over, even pawing him so he rolled onto his stomach. He was covering Harry with his scent and tasting him.

Harry felt the velvet tongue of his mate lick every inch of flesh he had but when he felt that tongue on his rosebud he whimpered.

"Mine, every inch of you is mine."

"Yes Moony, yours; your mate, Remus' lover. I belong to you."

Moony's tongue teased Harry's entrance, "You want the man or the wolf?"

Harry's eyes burned with need, "Fuck me!" the charms on his arse hadn't worn off yet, they were usually good for a couple of hours.

Moony's eyes flashed, his thick rod thrusting deep into the boy.

Harry cried out, his tone a mix of pain and pleasure. He'd been claimed…

Moony thrust in and out of his young mate listening hungrily for his whimpers, moans and begging for more.

Harry collapsed spent after four intense orgasms, two of which he was certain had been Remus. He curled up, sore but content despite the blood and semen covering his body. He'd been fucked by both Moony and Remus he was sure of it, he sighed content, "Yours." Before drifting off…


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remus had been thinking about Draco's mad plan and reluctantly since both he himself and Moony had laid claim to Harry. Harry the boy he'd called pup since he'd brought him home. They'd both cared for each other, how did his affection for Harry cross into desire? He was propped up on one elbow watching his mate sleep, the wild black hair was definitely more tostled, his skin was clean since he'd bathed him after he'd laid came in his mate's body. Even using the lavender bath potion he could still smell his scent on Harry. He could see the faint healing mark on Harry's neck that would seal Harry as his mate. The rune on the boy's chest was healing but the rune would remain.

Harry yawned and curled up more with him.

A pleased smile crossed his lips; he remembered how Harry had always climbed into bed with him. Sometimes he thought the boy had faked the nightmare, other times it was to make sure he was alright after a full moon. He used to hate Harry taking care of him after a full moon, he'd see the pain and sorrow those emerald eyes had when seeing the wounds Moony inflicted on them.

Harry yawned, opening his eyes slowly, "So it really happened? It wasn't a dream?"

Remus smirked, "What wasn't a dream?"

"You claiming me as your mate, you and Moony."

Remus pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, "No dream, you're mine."

Harry snickered, rolling them over. "Then it's time to make you mine. Moony promised."

"Just because Moony promised you that doesn't mean I have to,"

"Remus, shut up." Harry kissed him, "I am going to show you what I've wanted for months. You're mine."

Remus kissed him back as Harry's nails raked down his chest the faint smell of his blood teasing his nose.

Harry ground his cock almost painfully against Remus' as he nipped him, licking the faint drops of blood.

Remus groaned, "Don't taste my blood, I don't want you to be a werewolf."

Harry chuckled, "According to Merlin, wisest of all Wizards your rune protects me from the curse. Besides, do you trust me?"

"Yes, you smell honest." Remus growled, "Get on with it then," his voice trailing off as Harry's tongue touched his cock.

"You like that?" Harry took it in his mouth and began sucking hard as he silently cast the spells he needed.

Remus gasped, a bit surprised how easily his fourteen-year-old mate took charge. It was funny to remember that that he was nineteen going on twenty years older then his mate. He hoped his parents had left the veil and had no knowledge of this or he would have a lot of explaining to do. James would understand right? About his 'furry little problem' choosing a mate he couldn't deny his need for?

It didn't take long to prepare Remus after using the spell, but having his fingers inside Remus was making him so hard and eager. Listening to the sound his mate made he withdrew his fingers and buried himself inside him. Kissing Remus hard as he thrust into the older man.

Remus growled, "Harder."

So Harry gave it to him and enjoyed it, it was nearly as brutal as what Remus and Moony gave him.

They both loved it…

They screamed with completion just in time to hear Sirius' call.

Remus cursed.

Harry scowled.

Harry dove into the adjoining bathroom.

Remus or was it Moony was furious at their being interrupting interrupted during mating. As if being mates wasn't hard enough, they'd forgotten Sirius. That damn Padfoot! He had a nose almost as good as his. If Sirius could call out then he was coherent today, how could they avoid setting off his nose? Sirius would throw a fit. He went to shower in Harry's bathroom; he couldn't behave himself with his naked mate beside him. Not if Harry still smelt strongly of cum and blood. He was going to have a hard time passing next month's Legilimency exam…

Showering quickly and making sure to summon his own usual cologne that Harry gave him every year he dressed and went to check on Sirius.

"What took you so long Remus? Are you mad! I could have peed the bed."

Remus fought against rolling his eyes, "You're on a catheter, you can't pee the bed."

"I'm hungry, what does a man have to do to get something to eat."

That was typical Sirius darting from thought to thought when he was 'awake'.

"Harry's gone down to make something, I'm going to help you dress." Remus hoped that the brain damage caused by the Crucio his cousin Bella used on him would have damaged not only his memory but also his damn nose.

Sirius was grouchy and hard to live with when he was coherent and sometimes down right mean. Only because of how Sirius had befriended him as a child and became an animagus to keep Moony too distracted to hurt him. As well as how he'd given him Harry and trusted him made it almost okay.

Sirius spent most of the late morning and into the afternoon complaining before lapsing into silence.

Whatever trauma kept Sirius locked in his head most of the time was activated again.

Harry had struggled all day to keep from looking at his mate.

Remus was glad when he went to put Sirius to bed.

Harry finished making dinner, raw steaks and a large chocolate cake with heaps of frosting.

They curled up before the library fire eating and it soon progressed to passionate snogging. Clothes were torn, charms cast and snarls of pleasure as they mated fiercely.


	6. Chapter 4A

Chapter 4

Draco had been reading cookbooks from the Mistress of Malfoy Manor's library, mother while very good at household magic rarely did any cooking or cleaning. Since he wasn't a girl his mother never bothered to teach him but he'd heard that cooking was like brewing, it took patience and a scribble in his mother's handwriting said that love was a good secret ingredient. That was something he was sure she didn't learn from her mother, it seemed so Hufflepuff a thought. After all not only was Helga Hufflepuff a charms expert according to legend she also was responsible for the menu that had remained mostly unchanged. When mother was home he knew that she would tell the house elves what to make for meals but he wanted to cook. But first he needed to shop…

Draco exited the floo deep in thought and didn't notice where he was going until he was pressed tight to a warm chest.

"Missed you Drake."

Draco looked up grinning, still holding the book, "Missed you too." He was a bit short for his age and due to his features those who didn't know him often considered him young for his age or to be a girl. "I want to do something different."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"I want you to show me your secret places, from when you were a kid. The places you and Lily played. I'm sure Harry would like to come. We could practice dating…because I want to spend every night of term in your bed." Draco said standing on his toes to kiss the slight man.

Severus sighed, "I guess I have decent memories of outside this house. Remus might like to let Harry see those places. I know Lily showed James all our old haunts."

Draco looked at him severely, "You have good memories of this place now though don't you?"

Severus kissed him deeply, "Yes."

Draco smirked, "Good."

"I'll floo Remus and hope I'm not interrupting."

"It will be nice to be around people who we don't have hide being ourselves."

Such a simple statement but the truth of it seared him to his bones, it sounds like something Lily would have said but Lily had never met Draco. He hoped desperately that she would approve of Draco, maybe not of their age difference but they were good for each other. After they made up after his cruel phrase, "I don't need a Mudblood to defend me." It had taken him to the summer to finally apologize, he ran into her at the market but she almost wouldn't speak to him.

Until he pulled out his present, whenever they fought which could be often because they both had tempers and tended to take frustrations on each other rather then others because it was safe. The one at fault always gave a gift, a well-thought out one. The actual words of the apology weren't needed; it was something Lily discovered when she realized he didn't have the words to put forth an apology. He knew she was obsessed with charms and had ordered a book she had been waiting for all year but just came out last week. She wouldn't be able to go to Diagon Alley to get it until Hogwarts letters came so she'd pouted all year. Severus had ordered it under his mother's name but had it sent to himself as a gift. She'd been so angry when she looked at him he'd swore she'd light him on fire right there. He'd said nothing but placed the wrapped gift in her shopping basket and turned away.

Lily had snapped, "What is this? What do you think it will accomplish?" then for the first time in his life he'd given an apology, "I should never have used that word. I know it upsets you. I shouldn't let Potter and Black make me so angry. They do have a nasty habit of getting under a person's skin. I know I can't make up for what I said and how I hurt you but I would like to still be your friend. I know how much you wanted that. I ordered in for your birthday but you weren't speaking to me, I thought perhaps you might accept it as a token of my apology."

It had taken time and dealing with a lot of demons but he'd given his blessing because he was a good friend when Lily came to him and reluctantly told her that she had agreed to give Potter a chance, one chance. That the moment either Black or Potter said one nasty thing to him they were over. Remus never joined into the bullying but after the "incident in the Shrieking Shack" when Potter saved his life and swore he and Remus had no part in the so-called prank. He'd begged him not to tell Lily, he swore a wizard's oath on Lily's life that he was telling the truth. He'd never actually believed Potter was capable of sincerity until that moment.

Even in his own terror at finding out Lupin was a werewolf he'd realized something. Potter who lived to torment him had actually listened to Lily, Potter knew he was important to Lily and tried to keep his promise to her. For all the Gryffindor's faults he truly did love Lily and he was just as terrified to lose her as he himself had been the moment that dreadful word fell from his lips. He had agreed to keep Lupin's secret because to admit he knew and to admit how he knew would get all three suspended or expelled and that would hurt Lily. If Black did it, then Potter knew. It wouldn't matter that Potter saved him, or that Potter had run out of detention and gotten his punishment doubled to save a teen he disliked.

He'd taken Potter aside after that and swore he would never mention the truth of Lupin's 'furry little problem' but if his friends ever put him or Lily in danger he would show them what he was really capable of. He had high marks and was part of the Slug Club for a reason for all his bullying Potter knew he was a highly skilled wizard who had the best marks of their year, with Lily and Remus not far behind. He created spells not something most their age could do.

He missed Lily, he missed talking to her and he wished he could have her back. He'd never had a friend like her before or since but Remus was a distant second. They'd both been close to Lily and they'd both lost friends that terrible night. The last thing either of them could handle was losing Harry who was part of James and Lily. The moment he'd heard of the Wolfsbane potion he'd offered to brew it, why? Because the less stressful the transformations were on him the better care Remus could take of Harry.

He'd gotten Remus the job at Hogwarts because he knew that Remus wanted to keep an eye on Harry, Remus did mostly stay at the castle but he spent the full moons at Baskerville, so Harry would sneak into Remus' office using Potter's old cloak and floo home. Poppy looked in on Sirius while Remus was teaching but it would be better if they decided to put Sirius in St. Mungos' Janus Thickey ward. Remus was keeping a promise to Sirius by keeping him home but he knew that Sirius was still the cruel boy who used to bully him especially since he was so damaged by Bellatrix. One night while he'd been brewing Remus had come in and hid in a corner here at Spinner's End. He'd found Remus sobbing, something he'd never once expected to see. Remus had come to Spinner's End because he didn't want to bother Harry. Sirius had verbally attacked him like he'd attacked Severus in the old days and Remus understood truly how hurt he'd been.

Lily had called him on the real reason he disliked her with Potter one day, she was at her angriest and well she said something cruel. That he hated Potter because of his treatment but he antagonized him because negative attention was all he knew. He was jealous of Potter's popularity, his ability to make friends and to have the confidence to pursue someone he loved because underneath his hatred and jealousy of James Potter was his desire of him.

He'd stared at her, open-mouthed because she knew him so intimately. She was his best friend, sometimes his only friend and she knew the person he'd been attracted to was James but he felt unworthy of him. He was a broken, abused boy who stood out without meaning to, whose marks proclaimed he was brilliant but he didn't have the charisma to insist he get attention for his brilliance unlike James. James was jealous of his friendship with Lily and his quiet confidence. They had both been jealous of each other but the roots of such jealousy were based in love. James would never have loved him back and truly they would have been terribly matched because James came from loving parents and never would understand why he was the way he was. Lily knew but she had always been his best friend, she understood his jealous of James and knew he would never speak of it. James would never understand how after all he had done to Severus that the man could love him. It was James' plea that he not tell Lily about what Sirius had done because it would hurt Lily. To think the man she was falling in love with would nearly get her best friend killed would break her heart. Lily came from loving parents but had a vindictive abusive sister. It was her experiences from Petunia that helped her understand him and his relationship with his parents. After graduation she wouldn't move into to Baskerville with James, Remus and Sirius but she did move into Spinner's End.

His parents had died by then, his father had threatened his mother with a gun. They'd fought over the gun, Eileen had shot his father and in her grief or was it guilt (?) she'd shot herself. He'd returned home to find their bodies and had run out to find Lily. Lily had helped him Muggle-proof things before calling the police. Somehow the gunshots hadn't been heard; then again no one ever called the police because of their fights either. Eileen must have warded their house, perhaps in embarrassment because of the man she'd married perhaps in defiance and her pride would not allow her to admit she'd made a mistake.

They'd called the police; Lily had dealt with them for him claiming he was in shock. She'd come up when they'd left and just held him, understanding he was mourning the parents he wished he'd had rather then the people who'd hurt him nearly every day of his life. When he'd been ready she'd taken him to talk to the police, they'd determined his mother had shot his father and wanted to know why since they'd never come to his home on police business. Lily had held his hand and he'd admitted for the first time what the house had been like; the screaming matches, the sound of breaking or throwing objects and the sound of fist hitting flesh. He'd been away at a private school he'd acquired a scholarship to; actually, his aunt had privately paid for his education when he'd been discovered to be a wizard something his father had hated him for like Petunia had hated Lily. Her parents had resisted her moving in with him but when she told him it was Spinner's End or Baskerville to live with James they'd given up their protest knowing at least Severus didn't want to sleep with her.

It had been Mr. Evans who came up to him on the street once when Lily was at their home to talk. He'd said as much as he'd liked James at one point he'd expected him to ask Lily. He'd stammered that he'd never seen her as more then a beloved friend. Only to have Mr. Evans put up his hand laughing, "I know," he said, "she sees you the same way. You're special the both of you, smart as a whip that's why I thought you suited each other. But you know too much about each other's secrets to ever be happy and you fight too much- almost like siblings You both love other people, don't think I don't know it Severus Snape but I do know that you're too honorable to ever break Lily's heart. When the time comes and you do truly in love in the right person I know that she'll be happy for you as you are for her."

That had cut him to heart, Mr. Evans knew he liked guys, like James in particular and hadn't hated him for it. Mr. Evans was good people- which was Lily's favorite saying.

He heard sounds coming from his kitchen that woke him from his musing; Draco was cooking? No one had cooked for him in his house since Lily had lived there before her bonding to James. He smiled to himself, Mr. Evans was right. If Lily saw how much Draco loved him and the way he was accepting that he loved Draco she would have come around to it like he came around to her with James. Draco was right, when he looked at Harry he did see James but he had his mother's spirit that shined out of his eyes set in his father's face. He had none of James' arrogance, all of James' loyalty, James' athleticism Lily's love of learning, Lily's silent caring ways and her temper. All together he was both and neither of his parents, in truth he was himself and that was why Remus loved him. He himself loved Harry because Harry had all the traits he admired in James and Lily; he would never have tried a relationship with Harry because he saw too much Lily and James in him.

Clearing his head he floo called Baskerville, the floo was open so he looked around and saw Harry sleeping with a book on his face. "Potter!"

Severus watched as Harry fell off the sofa and he chuckled, "I see you haven't lost your edge."

Harry glared, "That wasn't polite." Picking up his book from the floor, he sat back on the sofa, "What did you want?"

"Draco and I would like it if you and Remus joined us for dinner. I've been keeping an eye on him with his parents away." Not willing to give away too much when he wasn't sure the Ministry wasn't watching their floo due to their anti-werewolf views.

"What about Sirius?"

Severus sighed, "Call Pomfrey or Andromeda, I don't care what you do but Draco is attempting to cook and I don't want to be his only guinea pig."

Harry snickered, "He doesn't know how to cook yet?"

Severus stared at him very hard, "He hasn't had your reason to cook. Besides, they have house elves for that at the Manor. You and Remus have to know how to cook since neither Remus nor Sirius were ever bonded and Sirius didn't have a house elf left to him by his uncle."

Harry blushed because he enjoyed cooking for Remus,

"So you will be joining us for dinner. We expect you at six."

Harry nodded, "I'll tell Remus and we'll make arrangements."

"Very well. Do not be late or dinner will be ruined."


	7. Chapter 4B

Chapter 4

Harry went to find Remus; his mate was out in the garden, he called out, "Remus?"

Remus turned, grinning, desire in his eyes, "Hey…what did you want?"

"You. By the way Professor Snape floo called. Apparently, Malfoy is making dinner and we are under orders to attend. Snape said we had to be there by six no later."

"What about Sirius?"

Harry shrugged, "He said make Andromeda or Pomfrey watch him."

Remus sighed, "I'll floo Andromeda. She won't be happy about, last I checked Nymphadora had a bit of a crush on me."

Harry growled, kissing him hard, "Mine."

Remus smirked kissing him back, "I know."

Harry dragged him towards the house, "As much as I'd like to have you out here, it's far too exposed."

"True."

They retreated to the house.

Remus floo called Andromeda and asked her to look after Sirius that evening because they had last minute dinner plans.

Muttering under her breath she reluctantly agreed to watch her fool of a cousin.

XoooooX

Draco put a stasis charm on his soup when he realized he was out of many things he needed. Sighing he went to find Severus, "I should have insisted we go shopping first and stick to it. Thank Merlin for stasis charms." He stood on his toes to kiss his lover's temple, "Can we go to the grocer? That's what Muggles call it right?"

Severus nodded, "Of course."

Draco weaved a glamour that made him look older as well as more feminine, "Will this do?" he knew Muggles were not accepting of two blokes in an intimate relationship.

It didn't take much for Severus to see beneath the Glamour; Draco was giving off the appearance of being a few inches taller, his ice blonde hair was in a braid that's tail reached the middle of his back and he had the vaguest suggestion of curves. He looked like a younger version of Narcissa. He kissed the boy's nose, "No one will recognize you."

Draco blushed grinning, "Good. I don't want you in trouble." Slipping his shopping list into his pocket and his arm into Severus', "Show me around will you?"

They left Spinner's end, walking down Wool Street to the corner of Spring Street where they turned left only to emerge on Shell Street. The fourth storefront was the green grocer's.

"Why hello Mr. Snape. How ya doing? Still teaching at that fancy school?"

Severus gave the old man a small smile, "Yes, still teaching Chemistry." That was of course the closest Muggle equivalent to Potions after all.

"Is this yer girl? Been a long time since you were with a girl. You used to spend a lot of time with Miss Lily. So sad about her passing."

Severus nodded, "Lily was one of a kind, my best friend."

"Many of us thought you'd end up hitched. Quite a shock when she married that rich boy from school. How's Miss Lily's boy?"

"Oh he's quite alright. Harry'll be fifteen next month. He's one of my students, he's smart like his mum." Severus said laughing, "Actually, we're having him over for supper with his guardian."

"Oh, well then I better let you go shopping then." The old man said moving out of their way.

Draco whispered, "Who was that?"

"Old Man Abrams. His family's had this grocery for five generations at least. Mother used to send me out shopping, since she never left the house. Lily would go shopping for her mother too and we'd use the change to buy ourselves penny candy." Severus said wrapping an arm around Draco's slim shoulders.

Draco filled a small basket full of all the vegetables he wanted.

"Are we just having soup? Or are you going to attempt some meat?"

"I was thinking soup, salad and some meat. What would be good?"

Severus snorted, "Knowing Remus' tastes? Something rare like steak."

Draco blushed, "I don't know…"

"I'll pick some out, the butcher's right down the street. I'll broil it for you."

Draco kissing him lightly, "You're so helpful."

Severus was a bit surprised that Draco was kissing him in the middle of the grocery; he pushed the teen back a bit. "I'm not one for public displays of affection."

Draco blushed, "Sorry."

Severus paid the old man who was chuckling.

"Mr. Snape it looks like ya got some girl. Ya better marry her quick, fer ya lose her like Miss Lily."

Severus smirked, "I never wanted to marry Miss Lily. She was my best friend. Besides, we fought too much. She had Potter wrapped around her finger, he didn't want to do anything she wouldn't like. Potter worshiped the ground she walked on. He acted like the sun rose and set on Lily."

"If she'da married you then maybe she won't have died. To die in some random Mugging."

Draco looked alarmed.

Severus poked him to get him to stay silent. It did no good to tell a Muggle the truth. "It's good that Harry was home with a babysitter. At least Potter died protecting her."

"Poor mite losing his parents all tragic like. Why didn't you get him? Least we'd see the little blighter."

Severus chuckled, "I was only one of his godfathers, their will said that Potter's best friend was to have custody. He was badly injured so a mutual friend who raised Harry looks after him. You remember the tired looking one? Always walking with his nose in a book?"

"Lu…Lupin wasn't it? Strange name. What's he doing with himself?"

Severus blinked, "Oh, I got him hired on at the school to teach umm…self-defense."

"Aye, with all the crazies around that's a good thing. Perhaps, it mighta done Miss Lily some good."

"Well we've got company coming for dinner Mr. Abrams."

"Yes, young master Harry." He filled a bag full of penny candy. "You give that boy this here, tell 'em it's from a friend of his mum. Tell him we expect good things of him. What was it Lily did?"

"She became a scientist, always doing experiments." Severus Mugglified her job in the Ministry's Experimental Charms Department.

"Maybe he'll become a doctor. What about his father?"

Draco failed to bite back a snicker, "Potter? A Healer?"

Severus poked him again, "Don't mind her." Accepting the candy, "His father was…a Policeman. He became an Inspector." Answering the old man's question. "Well be better hurry along. Good day, Mr. Abrams."

They left the shop.

Severus leaned over to whisper, "You must learn to curb your tongue around Muggles Drake."

Draco sighed, "Sorry. Just the thought of Potter being a Healer was laughable."

"Why? He's been taking care of Black and Remus since he was about eight." Severus said looking at his young lover quizzically.

"Oh never mind."

They finished their shopping and headed back to Spinner's End to finish dinner.

Severus picked up a bottle of good wine to go with their steak.

XoooooX

Harry dressed for dinner, picking a set of decent robes since a dinner served by a _Malfoy_ couldn't be attended in Muggle slacks and a grubby t-shirt.

Remus also dressed in flattering attire, only to hear Andromeda call out just as he was about to kiss Harry.

"Remus? Where are you? I don't have all night."

Harry cast a disillusionment charm on himself exiting the room in Remus' wake.

Remus ignored Harry as he opened his own door, ended the charm and exited into the Hallway.

"Hi Aunt Annie."

"Hello Harry dear. You're going out to dinner?"

"Yes, Professor Snape invited us. He thinks we're a pair of hermits like himself or something." Harry laughed.

"Now Harry, you know better. You should treat your professors with more respect." Andromeda admonished, giving Remus a look that clearly said she was disappointed in him.

Harry grinned, "I do, when I'm in school. It's summer. Different rules."

"Oh you've gotten little respect for rules and conventions just like your father."

Harry grimaced, "I'm nothing like James. He may have had his loyalties but he was a rotten bully, a lazy student and an arrogant twit."

"Remus what have you been telling him!" the oldest Black sister cried out in shock.

Harry glared at her, "You leave Remus out of this. I got that from Sirius' stories of their glory days at Hogwarts and the fact that Snape grimaces when Sirius and James are brought up."

"You really shouldn't speak of your dear departed parent thus, Harry child." Andromeda admonished.

Harry stormed off, "I'll speak how I choose, Father was a git and mother an angel."

"Harry," Remus followed him, "you really shouldn't say such things."

"I'm not a liar and a flatterer. You ought to know this, you raised me to be honest."

"I wish I'd also taught you to hold your tongue in polite company." Remus sighed.

"Andromeda is sort of family, I say what I want at home. I'm not about to abuse my father in public." Harry groused as he reached to take a handful of floo powder, "Spinner's End."

Remus reluctantly followed.

XoooooX

Severus was finishing broiling the steak while Draco set the table.

It was a dreary place, Spinner's End, to have a pureblood lover using his wand to polish the table and banish cobwebs amoung other things was quite a shock. The last time this place really got cleaned was when he requested a house elf clean a bit before end of term. The last time his house got a good cleaning was probably just before Lily married over twenty years ago.

He heard the crackle of floo flames.

"Oh dear! They're early!" Draco cried, "I'm not nearly done."

Severus stifled a laugh; it reminded him of Lily some, not that he cared for her above a friend. He finished the steaks and cast a stasis charm on them to keep them hot, "I'll distract them. Call us when it's ready."

Draco kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Severus left with a thin smile but one that met his eyes, "Welcome. It's nice to have friends over."

Harry snorted, "Friends? We're only slight a,"

Remus clasped his hand over Harry's mouth, curbing his tongue, "Friends, Severus helped me keep you according to Sirius' wishes and helped me get a job. He even convinced Lucius."

Harry pouted, if they didn't had Severus Snape looking at him he'd lick his mate's hand and suck his fingers.

Severus caught the flash of desire in Harry Potter's eyes; he felt a slight wince that he hadn't seen that look in James' eyes. Then he stomped on the thought and pushed it away, it was disloyal to both Lily and Draco. Lily might have had an issue with Draco's age but she'd know they were good for each other, he was sure of it. Despite his parentage she's have labeled Draco 'good people."

"Go sit. Supper's headed for the table." Came Draco's voice from the kitchen.

Severus chuckled, that reminded him of Lily. She'd take over his kitchen, invite company and then tell them to get to the table. "You heard him."

Harry rolled his eyes; Mr. Snape was 'whipped'. How long had the two been a couple anyway?

As they were sitting Severus spoke up, "It's ridiculous to call me Professor out of school, and I've known you your whole life. I'm just as much your uncle as Sirius; I am your other godparent. So why don't start calling me Uncle Severus out of school."

"Yeah, well I guess. It's not like Malfoy will be calling you that in private."

Draco's nose went up in the air, "It's not like you call Remus 'uncle' anymore."

"Never did call him that, it was always Remus. Not Dad or uncle, just Remus." Harry retorted.

"You two will have to work on that, if you plan to have a pretend relationship." Severus said dryly as he poured them all a little wine.

Harry's brow furrowed, "Pretend to date MALFOY? Why would I do that?"

Draco sneered, "Eventually you'll be calling me Uncle Draco."

Harry snorted, "Not a snowball's chance in hell. One, you're not even two months older then me and two, I don't think I could say it with a straight face."

"Well we can't go back to school publicly in the couples we are as Draco pointed out last time I was here." Remus began, "Not that I'd be looking forward to pretending to date Severus."

"With me Remus, you be the bottom." Severus said off hand.

Remus sputtered, "Would not!"

Severus smirked, "No one tops me."

Harry chuckled, "I guess we're more equal then they are."

Draco's eyes widened, "You top Professor Lupin?"

Harry smirked, "We're both guys, why should only one be the 'man' in the relationship?"

Draco blushed; he never wanted to 'top' Severus. He just wanted Severus to want him and to make love to him. "Maybe, there have to be those who just want to 'bottom' for those who only 'top'."

Severus chuckled, "Probably."

They ate in silence.

"So um…father comes back next week. Should I confess that I've been sneaking over here to meet Potter? The elves will tell him I've spent most days here since he's been gone?"

Severus chuckled, "He'll enjoy that."

Draco pouted, "Not helping. Merlin why does this have to be so difficult?"

"Wishing you were interested in someone else?" Harry asked waspishly.

Draco glared, "No. Just wish I could be sure that Father would let me be with the person I wanted. I'm just lucky he didn't see fit to sign a betrothal contract when I was younger, especially since mother has it in her heard that I'll end up with Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Daphne, Maia or Arethusa Greengrass." Frowning at the thought.

"I'm glad my parents forbid that sort of thing." Harry muttered.

"They didn't exactly." Remus teased.

Harry pinched his thigh, "Get it through your head Lupin, you're stuck with me. The moment I'm seventeen you're going to be Mr. Lupin-Potter."

"So what are we going to do? I go sit with Mal…I mean Draco on the train? Hold his hand, make them think I'm kissing him while you go announce to the headmaster that you're sleeping with my man?" Harry demanded.

Remus was a bit pleased at the comment 'my man'; it was nice to belong.

Moony took issue slightly and growled.

Harry leaned over smirking as he whispered, "I'm yours too and you know it." Taking Remus' finger and using it to take the rune over his heart. "So?" directing his question at 'Uncle Severus'.

Severus snickered, "Yeah, maybe it'd be better if you and Draco broke the news to Lucius. You can insist you want to court him and request a trial period of living together to see if you suit one another."

Draco scowled and Moony bared his teeth, eyes flashing with in dislike of the idea.

"Now Moony," Severus began, "…you know I don't like this anymore then you. The very idea of my Drake living with another man…"

Harry growled, "I wouldn't touch Draco Malfoy willingly, remember Moony whose name I was wanking to and whose half naked body had me drooling for years. I don't tend his cuts and scrapes."

Moony calmed down.

"Then its settled, Harry will ask Lucius' permission to court Draco and for a trial period to see if they suit. It's been done before, it's legal." Severus said with finality. "Remember Drake this is your idea."

Draco nodded, the plan may have been his idea but he wasn't fond of it at all…


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco felt his father's magic when Lucius Malfoy Apparated to the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Immediately he flooed Severus.

XoooooX

Severus heard the ward he set to alert him if Draco flooed, putting his potion in stasis he hurried to the library.

XoooooX

Draco waited nervously, grinning when he saw his lover, "Hey, father's home. Can you pass the message on?"

Severus scowled, "I hate being in the middle of this but I'll floo Baskerville."

Draco glanced around, seeing no one he tossed a bit more floo powder into the fire and stuck his head out brushing Severus' lips with his own, "Thanks Severus."

XoooooX

Severus lightly kissed him back before pushing him back, "Stay out of trouble."

The floo connection closed.

Severus sighed, tossing the floo powder into the flames and called out Baskerville Hall.

XoooooX

Harry was about to move over to kiss Remus but there was a crackle of flames.

Out of floo stepped Severus Snape.

Harry scowled, "What do you want?"

Remus slapped his thigh in warning.

Severus snapped, "Lucius is home."

Harry stiffened, "I assume I have to see him immediately."

Remus frowned.

"Lucius probably won't believe you'd like Draco. You might have to prove it."

Harry glared, "I'll just pretend he's Remus."

Moony growled at that.

Harry kissed him, whispering, "You know you're the only one I want."

Remus kissed him back knowing it was true.

Severus hid his clenched hands in his robes, "We should go."

Harry looked into Remus' eyes, "I'll be back Moony. I'm coming home to you."

XoooooX

Draco paced in the library, mother was still in France but his father was home. Having to go through this charade. He wanted to wear his heart on his sleeve but that was something Malfoys didn't do. He just wished it wasn't so hard, his father wouldn't take him being submissive very well…

Severus exited the floo, shaking ashes from his robes.

Harry had changed into something appropriate for meeting Lucius Malfoy to ask permission to court his son. He really hated this idea…

Draco looked up and smiled, restraining himself.

Harry walked up and sighed before placing a hand on Draco's lower back, closing his eyes and thinking about Remus. He grinned and then looked at the young Slytherin, "Shall we do this?"

Draco gulped, "Yes." He said in a nervous voice.

"Let's get this over with." Severus glowered.

Draco shivered, and then silently led them to his father's office.

Severus schooled himself in his Slytherin mask.

Lucius snapped inside his study, "Who is it?"

Draco gulped, "It's Draco."

"Fine, come in."

Draco reached out and opened the door.

Harry followed Draco into the study, his hand resting on the small of the older teen's back, nodding at the older blonde. "Lord Malfoy."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "Severus, what is this?"

Severus sneered, "It's what it looks like."

Harry stood up taller, "I've come to ask your permission to court your son."

Lucius sneered, "Why should I let you?"

"I have the Potter title and the Black one as well when I come of age. I have quite a number of vaults, stocks and a plethora of properties. If its a matter of keeping Draco in the manner of which he is accustomed to I'm sure I can manage."

"What do you plan to do with yourself after school?" Lucius glared.

Harry didn't even flinch, "I was thinking about becoming a solicitor, before I really begin participating in the affairs of the Wizengamot." He wanted to push for legislation that would prevent the discrimination against werewolves but he wouldn't say that now. "I am sure Draco wants to follow in Uncle Severus' footsteps and become a Potions Master, First Class. When Severus becomes Headmaster as we know he will in time, Draco will most likely replace him as Head of Slytherin and teach Potions to the students."

Lucius glared, "You've got this all planned out don't you?"

Draco winced slightly; Harry was right he did plan on being a Potions Master and taking over for Severus. He would love to see his beloved Severus as headmaster…

"So what are you here for?"

Harry grinned, "To ask you permission to court your son and since you're on the Board of Governors I was hoping we could live together during school for a trial period. If things don't work as well as I expect they will, I will let Draco end the courtship."

"Is this what you want?" Lucius stared at his son very hard.

Draco gulped and nodded.

"You're certain of that?"

Harry moved in front of Draco shielding him from his father, he looked at Severus and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. Leaning forward he whispered in Draco's ear, "Close your eyes and pretend." Framing Draco's pale face in his tanned ones he gave him a kiss that would make Remus weak-kneed and Moony eager.

Draco closed his eyes, Harry's kisses were different but he imagined that this was Severus. He wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's neck and pressed himself to him.

Lucius scowled, clearing his throat. The kiss made him very uncomfortable.

Severus didn't move a muscle but he wanted to toss Harry across the room.

Harry broke the kiss smirking as he turned to face Lucius Malfoy, "Satisfied now?"

Lucius nodded stiffly, "I suppose I have to trust that evidence. I suppose I can arrange for you to have a suite to share."

Harry bowed, "Thank you sir."

"I better not hear you are mistreating my son." Lucius glared.

Harry chuckled, "No fear of that. He could defend himself quite well. He is quicker to draw his wand after all. I maybe a better Seeker but Draco is a better duelist. I expect he'll be Head Boy and Captain of the Dueling Club."

"Of course he'll be Head Boy, I was."

Harry chuckled, "So was my father but that was a foolish move by the Headmaster. It should have Remus or Uncle Severus. I have no desire to be Head Boy, I would laugh in the old man's face if he tried to give it to me."

Draco was shell-shocked how Harry dared to speak to his father; Lucius Malfoy frightened him in many ways.

Severus was not happy Harry dared to kiss his Drake but he understood the reason for it."

"I will see you at King's Cross Lord Malfoy." Harry brought Draco's hand to his lips, "I'll be at Uncle Severus' in two days. Tonight's the last day of the full moon and I've got to look out for Remus and Sirius."

Draco smiled at him, "I'll see you then."

Harry stepped up to his other godfather, "I'm grateful for this," meaning that Severus hadn't broken every bone in his body for touching Draco.

"No problem Harry." Severus said with a sneer.

"I'll…see you back to the floo." Draco stammered.

Harry just wanted to get back to Remus, there was a full moon tonight and he wasn't going to be late.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Harry and Remus had brought Sirius with them through the floo, leaving him with Pomfrey for a check up.

They were meeting Severus and Draco in the dungeons. There was a couple's suite near Severus' rooms. Severus had ordered it made ready for them.

The 'boys' were going to be decorating their rooms.

The portrait door was that of Vindictus Veridian a former Head of Slytherin and Potioneer.

Harry gave him the password, "Aconite."

It swung open.

Waiting there wasn't just Severus and Draco but also Lucius and Dumbledore.

Harry's heart sank, oh Merlin this would be troublesome.

"There you are Harry my boy! How are you?" Dumbledore asked with that infuriating twinkle in his eyes.

Harry gave him a forced smile, "I'm doing well. Sirius is with Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm surprised. I didn't know that you and young Mister Malfoy were close. Fifteen is terribly young to be considering bonding."

Harry chuckled, "You know us Potters. We fall in love early and only once. Draco and I have known each other for years. Uncle Severus is godfather to us both after all. Draco isn't much older then me, less then two months. Remus used to arrange for play dates, especially, if he had to take Sirius to the healer. Uncle Severus would watch me sometimes when Remus was ill. Uncle Severus has always been around, they do have joint custody."

"You don't spend much time together at school. It came as a shock when Lucius,"

At this Draco's father's jaw clenched.

Dumbledore continued as if he didn't notice which he probably didn't, "told me to arrange for a couple's suite. Dear me, at my age boys I thought I couldn't be surprised. A Malfoy and a Potter? What more surprises will I learn about before I pass through the Veil?"

Harry thoroughly disliked Albus Dumbledore, that man had tried to have him taken out of Sirius' and by virtue Remus' company. Since Sirius was mentally incapable of being in truth Harry's guardian, Remus was appointed by request in his parents and Sirius' wills to serve as their choice of guardian. Dumbledore had protested that some blood protection charm cast by his mother before her death made it imperative that her blood relative, her sister Petunia raise him despite it being expressively forbidden by his mother's will. Lily Potter's will stated that in a case of James predeceasing her that he was to revert to the joint custody of his godfathers Sirius Black and Severus Snape. If for any reason Sirius was unable to fulfill his charge then Remus was to step in, in his stead. Which was much preferable since Remus and Severus had a cordial relationship while Severus and Sirius detested one another.

Harry forced out a chuckle, "Well life is just full of surprises and one must never be too old to learn."

"Yes, yes. So these are to be your rooms. Severus has informed me that he is courting you, Remus and that young Harry is Courting young Master Draco."

A load of dragon dung but it they swallowed it then mores the pity. They were supposedly more intelligent given their marks and former status as Head Boy.

"Do you want them to decorated in Slytherin colours or in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore went on in that terribly annoying way of his.

Harry smiled at him politely though he'd far rather slice him to ribbons with a cutting curse. "I think that neither colour would suit us. Perhaps some calming neutral colours like warm earth tones and cool sunset shades."

Lucius was clearly surprised, "I am surprised you don't want these rooms made up in red and gold."

Harry shrugged, "As calming as I might find them I doubt that would be a good place to start between us. I wish to court him remember? That would be severely compromised if I insisted on such colours. We fly against each other and those are the colours of our rival teams. We want to get to know each other outside school, Quidditch, politics and childhood memories."

"A rather mature outlook. Good for you Harry my boy." Albus praised.

However it fell false on Remus, Harry, Severus, Lucius and Draco's ears.

"Well, I shall leave you boys to it. Enjoy yourselves."

Dumbledore was gone, Harry cast a strong privacy spell and glared at the portrait door, "Merlin I hate that nosy old man. He needs to stay out of my business. There is no way I'd force anyone to live in apartments in Gryffindor colours, especially if they were a Slytherin. Its unfounded prejudice and I find I don't much care for it. If he had his way I'd be bonding to one of my creepy stalkers. Probably that Ginny," he shivered, "that would be distasteful."

"Perhaps, you would suit our family. I thought you would be a typical Gryffindor. Imagine my surprise when I find you are far from typical."

Harry smirked at Draco's imperious father, "With your friend Severus Snape as a godfather how could I possibly grow up to be a typical Gryffindor? Surely Uncle Sev mentioned I was a Hat stall. It took the Sorting hat five minutes to decide between Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Had I wanted to be a solicitor I'd be a Ravenclaw, a potioneer would have made me a Slytherin but I wanted to be a healer then so it decided that Gryffindor would suite me best."

"Interesting. I believe Draco has a relation who is a healer. Narcissa never invites her to family events since she took a Muggleborn as her bonded. However if you are truly serious about I would speak to Andromeda Tonks, a one-time Head Girl and former prefect. She held the rank of Queen of Slytherin when she was in our House." Lucius begrudgingly mentioned.

"As a future prefect, Head Boy and Potions Master; I'll support Draco in anyway he desires. If he chooses to fly professionally I'd support him that way as well. Draco doesn't possess some of the highest marks for nothing. He is powerfully charismatic when he wishes to be, he'd do well as a Quidditch captain." Harry said politely.

"Well Lucius I think we should leave the boys to settle in and decorate their quarters. I have to bring Remus to mine and discus what decorating changes we might need."

The adults left and they were alone.

Draco sighed, "I don't mind your colour ideas. You are not going to decide the colours for my bedroom."

Harry bowed, "Of course not. I just thought this room; our library/common room should be neutral rather then incendiary. Whether we are truly courting or not I am Severus' godson, if things turn out in the end the way we want in the end then I'll be duty bound to respect you like you are my uncle. A situation I am not looking forward to. We'll have to get used to each other's company. We can at least use this time to learn to be friends."

Draco smiled, "Friends would be far preferable to being lovers. My heart already belongs to someone else."

"As does mine. Don't forget this idea was yours so don't go whinging about it. I'll be annoyed. We'll have to spend time at each other's house table meeting and getting to know each other's friends." Harry reminded him.

"Let's just hope our Housemates and friends react more pleasantly then my father or the Headmaster. Salazar's python he's creepy!"

"My thoughts exactly. We'll have to be wary of him. I'm sure he is not as keen on our romance as he wants us to think. Promise me Draco that you won't be alone. Always be in the company of someone who has your back. Your shadows Crabbe and Goyle or even Blaise, although Theo might not be a bad choice either." Harry warned him.

"Same to you. Stick to your House mates like their shadow. I'd hate for that man to discover the truth." Draco muttered.

They settled in turning the conversation swiftly to decorating their quarters.

The ceiling was charmed blue with clouds, the carpet was the colour of the lawn at Baskerville which when Harry should Draco the colour the Slytherin told him it was the same colour as the lawn at Malfoy Manor.

The walls took on the colours of the blue/purple of dusk, which was agreeable to them both. The couches and armchairs were spelled into tan and cream with while the throw pillows were grey and lavender. The blanket folded over the settee nearest the hearth was a blue shade. The stairs were oak as were the handrails.

Harry decorated his door with a bronze wolf while Draco chose a sliver serpent.

The upstairs consisted of a landing and a very small hallway. The doors were across from one another each apparently taking nearly half the upstairs area.

Harry chose to furnish his room in an array of blues and purples.

Draco's room was a set of varying shades of green.

The only question was how two teenage boys who had successfully seduced professors would be able to continue their relationships without raising suspicions…


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

It was the day before the first day of term; Harry had helped moved Remus and Sirius into Severus’ apartments at Hogwarts.

 

It wasn’t until Uncle Severus walked in; Harry realized their little game had a huge hole in it. He blanched.

 

Severus glared, “I am not quite that frightful Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry swallowed, “There it one problem we forgot.”

 

Severus sniffed, “Oh really?”

 

Harry nodded, “Sirius.”

 

“That mangy dog is not moving into my rooms.” Severus sneered.

 

Harry nodded, “I doubt very much that he would be welcome in mine either.”

 

“Perhaps, it would be wise to put him St. Mungos. Merlin knows how dangerous this game we’re playing is without adding that mad dog to the list of complications.”

 

Remus sighed, “He made me promise…”

 

“He’s not sane. He needs more help then you two can give him. You know that Remus. Don’t be a complete dunderhead. Our relationships are bloody complicated enough without adding him into the equation.” Severus snapped. “He needed proper care with you both in classes, how can he get that treatment? He would want you to have a life, he would want you to find love and build a relationship. When he was sane he wanted those things. He’s broken- the Cruciatus broke his mind. Blame Bellatrix. Stop being a coward and hiding behind the bloody Marauders.”

 

Remus let out a small sigh, “Alright…for Harry’s sake.”

 

Severus snorted. “For your own and do it today. Harry has to ride the train with Draco tomorrow and begin their fake courtship with witnesses.”

 

Harry winced, “Well I’m going to go let Amaryllis know to fly here. I hate caging her, I think it’s barbaric.”

 

XoooooX

 

Draco was wringing his hands in his robes as he waited uneasily for Harry to show up.

 

Trust that idiotic soon-to-nephew to decide to be fashionably late to make sure they were clearly the centre of attention.

 

Harry was Apparated in by Remus.

 

Draco watched him swallow and then search for him.

 

Harry smirked clapping Remus on the back and strode over hands in his pockets, leaning over to whisper, “Miss me?”

 

There were a variety of reactions to that.

 

Harry smirked at Remus, “See you at school Remus!” he brought Draco’s hand to his lips.

 

“Draco! Unhand him this instant you dirty Halfblood!”

 

Harry scowled, “Parkinson.”

 

The Slytherin witch ignored him, “Draco? Are you alright? Do you want me to hex him?”

 

Draco shook his head, “He’s courting me.”

 

Pansy gasped hand on her heart, “Does your father know about this?”

 

Harry chuckled, “Of course. We’ve even had private rooms arranged.”

 

“Why? You could have any witch you wanted…” Pansy glared at him while addressing Draco.

 

Draco sneered, “Maybe I don’t want a witch. I might be bent.”

 

Pansy turned red and hurried away.

 

Harry led him into the train.

 

They were met with whispers and gasps.

 

“Is that the Ice Prince of Slytherin?”

 

“With the King of Gryffindor?”

 

“Check them for Polyjuice.”

 

“What about love potions?”

 

“Check them for the Imperious.”

 

Harry spoke very loud, “Do you wish to sit with your housemates or mine?”

 

Draco blushed, “Perhaps yours for now. Mine with track me down after Pansy tells them about us.”

 

“In the most unflattering way I imagine.” Harry scowled.

 

They walked through the train, they found Harry’s friends easily.

 

The door panel slid open.

 

Grinning at them was Luna Lovegood, Draco’s cousin on his father’s side. She gave them a piercing look.

 

Draco recoiled from it and tried to hide behind Harry.

 

She leaned over to whisper, “I won’t tell.” And then stepped aside, “Look who finally showed up, the black wolf and the white dragon.”

 

“Hey Harry.” Neville grinned.

 

Seamus frowned, “What is Malfoy doing here?”

 

Harry led Draco to an open spot on a train seat, “You can sit there. I’ll just pull up a bit of floor with the guys.”

 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked softly.

 

“Still a Prince Malfoy?” Seamus frowned at him.

 

“Do you know the problem with being a prince?” Draco asked softly.

 

Neville frowned at him, “No.”

 

“My father is always away. When he is around he spends most of his time with me tearing me down. I can’t do anything well enough to please him. Mother spends more time with her friends and their societies. I have childhood companions but that is all. I don’t have anyone really to confide in. I grew up visiting Uncle Severus’ and we played together. We were drifting apart but we spent a lot of the summer together. We share a godfather and a drew other things. There is nothing special about being a prince. I’m worshiped in Slytherin but that’s not the same as having real friends.”

 

The door was thrown open.

 

Standing there glaring was Blaise Zabini, “You don’t have real friends? Then what the fuck am I then? You little shit! You didn’t even tell me you were seeing anyone! I was supposed to be your best friend. You backed me in Slytherin when Madre was the focus of rumours and other words.  I would be lowest of the snakes if it weren’t for you. I had to hear from that bitch Pansy!”

 

Harry rose to his feet, “He didn’t mean to keep it a secret.  That was my fault. Our plan was to tell you, our friends separately. Pansy was her usual nosy self. We only told her to get her to back off. We knew then that she would tell the rest of you. It wasn’t something we could help at that point. I don’t think he really meant that he didn’t have friends exactly. I think he meant that he found it harder to rely and trust members of his House as naturally as we do. It’s part of being Gryffindor to trust your companions to watch your back naturally.”

 

Draco swallowed, “I forgot the biggest rule in Slytherin don’t make a confession of that sort without being sure of your audience.”

 

“Did you mean it that you felt like you didn’t have any friends?” Blaise glared.

 

“I felt like I didn’t have anyone I could trust with my secrets.” Draco said quietly. “That is somewhat true. I didn’t mean to upset you by saying it. I suspect everyone has something that they don’t think they can tell even their closest friends.”

 

“I’ve been your friend since Madre married George! You were the first person to be kind to me. I learned English through you. Vince is dumb as a rock all brawn and no brain. Greg at least tries. Theo is so shy he jumps at a pin drop. Don’t get me started on the girls. If you cast me off I’ve got no one.” Blaise grumbled.

 

Harry grinned, “Then you can hang with us. We’ve got a Ravenclaw, it’s about time we have a few Slytherins. With my courting Draco, he’s an honorary member but you can come too. I would prefer to have someone decent watching his back. Remember? I told you Zabini was a decent sort.”

 

Draco nodded, “I shouldn’t have phrased it the way I did. I was just nervous about telling you that I was with Harry.”

 

“As long as it isn’t some slut like the Weaselette I don’t care who you’re with. Potter’s a decent sort I suppose. Not my type though.” Blaise shrugged. “So you aren’t staying with us them?”

 

Draco shook his head, “Father arranged for us to have separate rooms, an apartment.”

 

“Can I stay over sometimes? To get away from the idiots?””

 

“No!” Draco squeaked.

 

Blaise frowned at him, “What? Why?”

 

Draco bit his lip, “You can visit. I wouldn’t tell Harry he can’t have friends over.”

 

“Why it’s not like you share a bed right?”

 

Draco paled.

 

Harry coughed, “Well if we did why would it matter? We have our own rooms at present, private spaces to retreat to when we want to be alone.”

 

“I don’t see the problem but I guess I’ll have to live with disappointment.” Blaise dismayed, “It’s not like I’m not used to disappointment.”

 

”I know. It’s supposed to be an experiment to see if we suit as well as we think we do.” Draco said biting his lip.

 

Harry noticed Luna shaking her head and her comment about ‘not telling’. What did she know?

 

Luna’s mother and his had been colleagues. He remembered Demeter coming by to visit when he was younger, before she died. She said that she wanted to look in on him because she had been his mother’s friend. Luna came with her and sometimes they did play together when he wasn’t visiting Severus.

 

Harry desperately hoped that Draco’s game wouldn’t backfire. How long could he pretend to be interested in Draco when he was with Remus?

 

He was sorry that Sirius was in St. Mungos’ but it would make the farce easier and it wasn’t fair to Sirius to be abandoned while they were in classes all the time. it was easier before he started school.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

They had chosen the second night of term to skip dinner in the Great Hall…

 

Remus ordered dinner from the kitchen to be brought to the apartments he shared with Severus officially.

 

Their young lovers joined them for the meal.

 

They were eating dessert when it hit them…

 

Someone had dosed the drinks with lust potion…

 

Draco found himself hauled up into Severus’ lap, a hand gripping his hair almost painfully. His other hand using a wand to remove his clothes before using more magic to prepare him…

 

He was highly embarrassed to commit what he saw as an intimate act in front of his supposed lover and his professor…

 

Severus cared for nothing more then to sink into that tight arse and make sure that Draco didn’t forget who he really belonged to…

 

Remus tackled Harry to the floor, tearing both of their clothes…

 

Harry barely remembered to cast preparing charms before he was disarmed and pinned.

 

Thankfully they had cast powerful privacy charms before dinner…

 

It prevented spying of any kind because Remus was well-read and Severus was an accomplished wizard…

 

Their younger lovers cried out in pleasure as they were penetrated. The pace set was rather rough but they enjoyed it…

 

Draco wasn’t quite as delicate as he seemed due to his effeminate features…

 

Due to his care of Sirius and Remus, Harry was rather built despite his short frame. Since his father was rather tall, he was most likely waiting on a substantial growth spurt.

 

The teens rocked back into the thrusts as best they could.

 

Draco wrapped himself around Severus, blissfully letting his lover take him as he willed…

 

Remus or was it Moony in control? Harry wasn’t exactly sure but he squeezed whenever Remus’ thick cock was fully sheathed inside him. He was pinned and moving was practically impossible with a werewolf in lust. He loved it and begged Remus to fuck him harder.

 

Remus did so, each thrust more powerful then the last.

 

The lust potion stirred them to greater heights…

 

Forcing Draco to satisfy Severus heightened needs so that they had four mutual orgasms that left the young Slytherin covered in spunk that painted his thighs and abdomen.

 

Remus/Moony fucked Harry four times, while Harry turned the tables and fucked Remus to three more orgasms. Normally being sex addicts, they had a high endurance so the lust potion merely gave them a tiny bit of a libido boost.

 

Once sated the four passed out where they were…

 

Who had dosed them? For what purpose? How would the effects of it’s control affect their secrets?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't an especial favourite so it gets less attention. Personally I prefer drarry and snupin to harremus and snaco. I suppose snaco isn't so bad if it's a threesome with Harry...of which I have one in the works. Considering how possessive Severus, Remus and Harry are I don't foresee partner switching. Their front is only a front, Draco and Harry both prefer their lovers older and more mature. Not quite the daddy kink concept though they are certainly the right age for that.


	12. Chapter 9

 

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry and Draco were forced to take pain potions and were still limping a little the next morning.

Severus outright refused to let them skip classes, "It will sent a bad precedent! You know Lucius will throw a fit. He's miffed enough as it is. If he separates you,"

Harry held up a hand, "I understand, I am sorry I brought it up but Draco doesn't look well."

Draco really didn't look well; he looked exhausted and pained.

Severus' mouth tightened, "Even if I could, it would show favouritism to allow him to miss classes. Drawing too much attention to you two is unwise, besides Draco is a prefect and while he isn't in the dungeons he still has to make an appearance."

"What use was drugging us?" Remus asked sipping his coffee.

"Probably to see if we would succumb." Severus shrugged. "Now we ought to make an appearance in the Great Hall. You Draco have a March to lead and Harry can walk as consort."

Being Draco's consort slightly rankled them all but it had to be observed.

The two students left their lovers with great reluctance and Draco leading the way to Slytherin.

They arrived to find the entire House waiting for them.

Blaise was tapping his foot impatiently. "About time you showed up."

Draco's second cousin Adrian Pucey cleared his throat, "Zabini…"

Adrian was Head Boy this year, with any luck in two years that would be Draco's title…

Draco tugged Harry to his side, whispering, "Keep up."

Blaise was one step behind him to his left while Vince and Greg were at his heels.

Adrian who was a direct descendant of Salazar through the female took his place at the Head of the House March as their King if you will.

XoooooX

Draco thought no one had noticed anything until walking with Blaise to Quidditch tryouts. Due to being courted by Harry Potter, circumstances dictated that he had to watch them.

Blaise nudged him with a vial.

He frowned at his friend, "What is this?"

Blaise snorted, "Pain potion. How are you going to sit on a broom later? Seriously, what were you two doing fucking all night?"

Draco staggered and paled, "What are you talking about?"

"You two definitely smelt of sex." Blaise snickered, "You think I wouldn't notice? I'm half Veela remember?"

Draco swallowed the potion, "I didn't realise…"

"You sure didn't smell like Potter either." Blaise smirked, "It was too sudden and unbelievable, now I know why."

Draco flinched, "You can't tell, please."

"On one condition."

Draco trembled slightly despite the warmth of the September day, "What would that be?"

"You agree to assist me within reason, such as when you become Head Boy you recommend me rather then Theo as your replacement prefect and when I decide who my mate is, you talk me up." Blaise said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, "Really?"

Blaise frowned, "What did you expect? For me to ask for blackmail money? Honestly, you should know me better."

Draco flinched, "It's not like I can really talk to anyone about this…"

Blaise leaned in to whisper, "Since you're so agreeable and you're my best friend, see if you can try to talk the Lazy Prefect about me."

Draco snorted, "Urquhart? Are you crazy? Did you see what he did to Diggory?"

"Diggory is a whore Draco, everyone knows it. He is incapable of commitment and goes with two or three persons at the same time. Did you here what Prefect Weasley did to him?"

"Yes, when Diggory went after Head Boy Weasley it was Wood who went after him." Draco sniffed.

Head Girl Angelina Johnson was Captain of Gryffindor and was running try outs.

Considering that Theo and George Weasley attended the Yule Ball together last year, they weren't really that surprised to see Theo and went to join him.

Theo merely acknowledged them with a nod but said nothing.

His father had been arrested with other Death Eaters and his mother Evelyn formerly of the House of Prince looked after the Nott Estate for him. His brother and sister were conceived via magical means but were completely blood related. Though Lady Nott could have divorced Theo's father, she had decided to remain his wife so that she could properly raise up heirs for the House of Nott.

Draco's father had been a spy so he'd gotten off, but his Aunt Bellatrix had been arrested during an attack on the Longbottoms and was incarcerated in Azkaban. Lady Alys Longbottom had survived the attack with less affects while her husband Franciscus had not. Frank was in the Janus Thickey ward while Alys remained at Longbottom Hall. Dowager Lady Longbottom took care of the estate for her.

Blaise hadn't been born in Britain and wasn't even a resident until his mother bonded to Greg's Uncle George when he was three. His mother was widowed again before he was six but due to his legal adoption by George Goyle, Blaise had remained in Britain and grew up with Greg and his elder sister Giselle.

Draco's tripping thoughts were distracted by Johnson's screeching.

"Weasley! Get off my pitch! You're a Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor!"

Draco snickered.

XoooooX

Ronald Weasley much to his horror had been sorted into Hufflepuff rather then Gryffindor, as had his sister a year later. Yet the boy kept trying to be a Gryffindor by associating with them and now by trying to join the Quidditch team.

"I should have been a Gryffindor!" the gangly redhead pouted.

"You were Sorted into Hufflepuff. Get over it." Harry snipped.

"Ron get off the pitch." Ron's older brother Prefect George Weasley ordered.

"Don't talk to me traitor." The boy snarled.

The elder twin Fred dragged Ron off by his ear and used silencing and sticking charms to keep him far away. "That's better. Maybe he ought to have been sent to St. Mungos instead of Hogwarts."

"Don't be mean Fred." Fred's girl Ravenclaw Hermione Granger chided. "He's just lonely I suspect. He doesn't have any friends in his House."

"That's because he refuses to associate with Hufflepuffs." Neville piped up.

"You still trying out Nev?" Harry asked.

Neville grinned, "My cousin Oliver trained me, he wanted me to play last year but Percy said to wait. Right he was because there was no Quidditch last year. Dad would be proud, Mum and Gran said he was a Keeper in school."

"What about you Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Chaser." The Irish boy grinned.

"We'll be taking at least one," Angelina shrugged, "especially since Alicia became a prefect when I was made Head Girl and Katie is already a prefect."

"I'd like to try out for Keeper too…" Dean Thomas said quietly.

Seamus' grandfather, Neville's parents as well as Harry's were Order of the Phoenix Members so they'd sort of grew up together. After all they were close knit…

Thomas was a bookworm really had and hadn't mixed with them, honestly Harry had wondered why the bloke wasn't in Ravenclaw. He was tied with Nott for Marks right behind Draco and Hermione Granger. He seemed to spend time with Ravenclaws like the Corner twins, Goldstein and Bott.

"So two Keeper prospects, Potter our Seeker and one possible Chaser Alternate?" Johnson frowned.

"Angie you forgot us!" Fred called out.

"Of course, how could I forget the Human Bludgers." Angelina sniffed.

Harry was suspicious that she was still miffed Fred had asked a Muggleborn Ravenclaw Fourth Year instead of her last year.

She'd then tried to ask George who had confessed that he wasn't interested in girls and already had a date.

Which of course infuriated Angelina who then fumingly accepted Lee's request to attend with him.

Alicia had gone with Diggory of Hufflepuff and had been abandoned by him because he had to pursue Chang of Ravenclaw. Luckily a Durmstranger rescued her and stuck to her all night later he had escorted her to the Tower. They spent the rest of the term inseparatable, especially on Hogsmeade Weekends.

Tryouts were rather boring to Harry, since he already was their starting Seeker.

It wasn't until he noticed Dennis Creevey, one of those who were Sorted just before the Triwizard was announced looking up at them longingly. He landed and ignored Angelina's barking about getting back in the air.

"Hey Creevey." Harry said with a grin.

The shy Second Year spun around, "Yes Potter?"

"You want to give it a try?"

The boy scuffed his trainer on the grass, "I want to fly as a Seeker…"

Harry grinned, "Come on then, it's always good to have a spare."

Creevey bounced on his toes, "Really?"

"It's a bit boring up there with nothing to do. Come practice with me, if you're any good I'll talk to Angelina."

XoooooX

Draco watched as Harry took that midget up in the air and they searched the sky for the snitch.

Harry was holding back, Draco spotted the snitch a few seconds later but Harry let Creevey have a few minutes head start before chasing the snitch.

Harry was damn good, best in school really and he'd had Wood's scouts following him since his first year.

Granger had fallen off her broom and sprained her wrist just as the lesson started.

Draco had been asked to watch the class by Professor Hooch, which he'd accepted but hadn't enjoyed.

Zacharias Smith had stolen Thomas' sketchbook, which was sticking out of his pocket and had teased the tall boy with it.

Thomas was a Muggleborn and couldn't fly, so Harry had leapt on a school broom and took off after it.

Remus had taught him how to fly of course so he didn't need lessons but Draco had yelled at him to get down.

Harry had ignored him and had lectured Smith about stealing.

The arse of a Hufflepuff had flown over the Black Lake and dropped the sketchbook in response.

Thomas had crumbled, not crying but he had been grieving the perceived demise of the sketchbook.

Harry had dove for it and snatched it up by the leather strap.

Of course Professor McGonagall had witnessed it, she then put the boy on the House team despite the rules. Remus had been against it but the Headmaster had approved.

Draco watched as his fake boyfriend let his opponent get really close to the Snitch before snatching it out of the air effortlessly.

XoooooX

"Well done!" Remus' voice came from the Pitch's floor.

Harry turned pink, "What are you doing here?"

Their Defense professor chuckled, "Can't a former Beater be interested in the team?"

"Hey Professor Remus!" Fred called out, "Come to give us some pointers?"

Remus smirked, "As if you need them, you two have Siri and I beat. Harry's got Reggie beat that's for sure. Until I saw Harry fly I thought Regulus was the best Seeker I'd ever seen. Krum's very talented too."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Krum's the best Seeker in the World Professor, and if I ever went professional it would be fun flying against him…"

"You can't seriously be considering it…" Remus frowned.

Harry snorted, "Of course not, I'd no more go pro then Charlie Weasley. I'm planning on applying to the Healing Academy at St. Mungos'."

Angelina of course sputtered, "Not fly? You're the best Seeker Gryffindor has ever had, why would you not?"

Harry shrugged, "Flying is fun, I enjoy it but Quidditch isn't everything. Draco's my closest competition and he's not going pro either."

Neville frowned, "Did you decide that for him?"

Harry shook his head, "Absolutely not, just ask him. His dream is to be Head Boy like his father and to follow in Professor Snape's footsteps and be a Potions Master."

Seamus shouted down to the stands, "That true Malfoy? You want to be Head Boy and a Potions Master?"

XoooooX

Draco flushed nodded, calling back, "Yes!"

Blaise whispered in his ear, "You've got it bad."

Draco pushed him back, glaring, "Really? You don't think pursuing the son of the Head of Gryffindor and the Professor of your best subject isn't slightly suspicious?"

Blaise gave him a look of pure innocence, "What can I say? The Lazy Prefect is very sexy…"

Draco huffed and turned back to the match.

XoooooX

"Hey Angelina did you get a look at Creevey up there?"

"We don't need another Seeker Potter, we have you." the Head Girl said tersely.

"Really? What about the Crazy Bludger Second Year that nearly killed Draco and I? Or the Final Match my First Year when I was out because of someone pushed me down the stairs? Or the First Match my Third Year when there was that storm and I was singled out by the Beaters for being the weakest so I ended up unconscious after I fell off my broom when not one but two Bludgers ploughed into me? Having a spare Seeker is a good idea! Besides after this year I'll only have two years left, training a replacement who is kept on as a spare saves us half the headache next year." Harry snapped.

"Yeah, Harry's right." Fred drawled. "What are we going to do next year? I mean two of our Chasers and both Beaters are graduating in June."

"Who is the captain of this team? You two or me?"

"Calm down Angie," George chided. "Oliver made sure you had a Keeper didn't he? He trained Neville for you, wouldn't the right and proper thing be to leave a team for the next Captain? Charlie did that for Oliver; he had Alicia as a Reserve, Bill had trained Oliver, all we needed was a good Seeker and one Chaser. You needed one Keeper, you've got two good ones but I'd let Neville start. Let us pick our replacements; we can train them so they'll be a dynamic duo. Harry thinks Creevey could be good, let him try. So what if Creevey doesn't get match time, he'll still be able to practice Seeking against Harry. If anything, it would make the kid get better fast. No one in this school is as good as Harry."

"George has a point, Angelina." Remus seconded, "If Harry thinks the kid has promise, give him a chance. Wouldn't practices be more worthwhile with two full teams so one can actually practice full plays? What is the use of practicing Seeking if the only person Seeking is one's self? Fred and George can each take a prospective Beater; teach them for a time and then switch. Eventually, when they think their apprentices are ready they can let them play against them as a team."

Fred grinned, "That's what we were going to do. Bill trained us, and Charlie put us on the team, it would be fun to pick out our successors. I heard that Tonks picked out Max and Tony, they are our biggest rivals but we're still better. They'll still have MacManus but he'll be a Seventh Year next year."

"Who did you have in mind?" Angelina grumbled.

"Dunbar and Coote." George shrugged.

"Been planning this long?" Angelina glared.

Fred frowned, "Sort of. I mean, Dunbar sleeps with a Beater's Bat I heard Lavender say so and she wants to be the next Gwenog Jones or the next Emelia Bones. Both of which I think are outstanding ambitions."

"What about Coote? Why him?"

George chuckled, "He's got good form, his favourite players are beaters and he owns a much read Beater's Bible. He has an excellent grasp of strategy and would be a great captain someday. Been a while since Gryffindor was captained by a Beater; Bill was a Keeper, Charlie played Seeker, Oliver was a Keeper and you're a Chaser. I think they'll make Harry captain this year since Thomas is Prefect."

"Fine, they can apprentice to you but I'm not promising match time to either." Angelina grumbled.

With that announcement Slytherin captain Brecc Montague, best friend of Head Boy Adrian Pucey arrived. "Clear out Johnson, it's my turn for the pitch."

"I'm Head Girl, I deserve more respect from you." Angelina glared.

"Respect is earned not given freely. You maybe Head Girl but I don't see why you were given it." Brecc sneered.

"Reign in your dog Pucey." Angelina ordered.

"Brecc is old enough to know acceptable limits Angelina, I don't need to order him about. Stop baiting him and he'll back off." Adrian said wearily.

Harry blew Draco a playful kiss as they passed in the air.

Draco blushed landing near Adrian with Blaise right behind him.

"You trying out this year Zabini?" Adrian asked.

Blaise nodded, "Yes sir, Chaser. I thought I might have a better chance with Montague captaining then Flint. Taking you off the team was a mistake."

Brecc snorted, "Of course it was, everyone knows Cassius Warrington is as empty-headed as his name implies."

"You're only a prefect because you worship the ground Pucey walks on." Warrington retorted.

Montague growled, "I am his best friend but we're also tied for top marks, so given both my standing and my marks it would be logical to make me his replacement. Since you're not welcome to try out for _my_ team I suggest you clear off Cassius."

"You just think you're so special because you're a viscount and I'm nothing." Cassius growled.

"This is ridiculous, it's not like that stuff matters here. It's our academics that matter Cassius." Montague glared. "Now get off my pitch, you're both so annoying why don't you two just get betrothed or something. I think you deserve one another."

Draco went through the motions of trying out for Seeker against a second year named Harper and kept his place as Slytherin's primary Seeker.

Montague announced his prospective team which consisted of fourteen members before dismissing his team

Allowing Harry and Remus to join Draco and Blaise walking back to the castle trailing behind the rest of the Slytherin team.

Draco said in a low voice that trembled slightly, "Blaise...knows...'cause he's a Veela..."

Harry frowned, "You won't tell will you?"

Draco flushed and hung his head.

Blaise snorted, "Of course not, I don't know what Draco's opinion is but for me he is my best friend and after all friends, true friends don't spread tales about their friends."

Remus chuckled, "Well Draco you know who your true friend is now you have someone other then Harry to talk to about things."

Harry let out a weary sigh, "Thank Merlin."

Draco glared, "Some courtier you are."

Harry smirked, bowing mockingly, "Well then you can give me lessons Viscount Malfoy."

Draco sniffed, "I see that while you have many skills that could be praised, the genteel arts and ways the Ancient families revered have escaped you. I'm sure that mother would say that part of your education was severely neglected. Then again, with Uncle Remus' father living apart from the Magical World and his grandfather very much out of their lives sadly pureblood traditions weren't properly imparted. Sever...Professor Snape grew up in the Muggle world so he wasn't as informed as mother or father."

Harry groaned, "Very well Draco you shall have your work cut out for you making a gentleman of me."

Blaise and Draco began teasingly telling Harry about courtship traditions and prospective presents more with Remus in mind then with Draco.

Leaving Harry very pink in the face and Remus chuckling under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Chapter 10

 

Chapter 10

 

Things had gotten less nervewracking with Blaise and Luna in on the secret.

 

Their friends did their best to keep anyone else from guessing that they weren’t really a couple.  


Lucius seemed less reserved with Harry and had invited him for Solstice and even Draco’s birthday.

 

How the hell they survived a whole year without being found out was crazy.

 

Now they were bidding goodbye to their lovers and stepped onto the train,

 

Draco had been feeling ill for weeks but struggling to hide it. It had to be just the flu right? He was only sixteen...

 

Harry had an arm around Draco’s shoulders. Then to the young teen’s surprise, Draco shoved him away and pushed students out of his way while holding a monogrammed handkerchief to his mouth.

 

Blaise cursed in French before following Draco.

 

XooooooX

 

When Draco shoved him away, Harry froze at first and then quickly realised that Draco was in trouble...

 

Luna patted his arm, “I will find us a compartment. Go see to Draco.”

 

Harry nodded and hurried after Draco and Blaise, what possibly could be wrong with Draco?

 

Harry muttered excuse mes, pardon me and the like as he searched for Blaise to find Draco.

 

XooooooX

 

Draco was grateful his head was pulled back; he’d started growing it out since Severus commented about wanting Draco’s hair to grow out.

 

He was tired of being sick... Draco was kneeling on the crampt train loo losing his breakfast and he’d barely kept down toast and water.

 

Thank Merlin his father had left for the Ministry already, it may have been a Sunday but there was an emergency call for members of the Counsel of Magical Law.

 

Eventually Draco’s retching stopped and he sagged.

 

 “Come on Draco. Talk to me.” Blaise called through the closed door.

 

Draco cast refresher charms on himself and his mouth taking a few calming breaths before whispering, “Come in?”

 

The door burst open.

 

Blaise first and then Harry popped into the loo.

 

“Draco are you alright?”

 

Draco glared, “Clearly I am not. I think its past...”

 

Harry frowned, “Should you ride the train if you are ill? The motion won’t help matters...”

 

Draco sighed, “I tried to see to Aunt Andromeda but she was booked up solid before term for all the witches who needed medical exams before September. Severus isn’t a medi-wizard just a potions master. I wish I could just have flooed to Hogwarts…”

 

“Why didn’t you call Smythe?” Blaise blurted out.

 

Draco scoffed, “Because he would just tell father. With Aunt Andromeda she would let me figure it out.”

 

Blaise grabbed Harry pulling him into the loo before locking the door and putting up a privacy ward. “Did you get tested?”

 

Draco blinked, “For what?”

 

Blaise groaned, “We’re all bent so lets not dither. There are three ways for us to conceive magical creature inheritance, potion or the gene. Please tell me you were tested.”

 

Draco shook his head, “Father expected me to be a dominant…”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes snorting, “Only a fool wouldn’t realise that you’re naturally a submissive.”

 

Draco swallowed, “You don’t think that I…that this is…”

 

Harry sighed, “Just a second, I have a book of healing charms…”

 

Draco covered his stomach with his arms, “No! You’re not a healer!”

 

“Damn it Draco, we both know that if you see Poppy once we reach Hogwarts the first thing she’ll do is tell Dumbledore and then your father.” 

 

Draco cringed, “I can’t be pregnant…I’m barely sixteen…my parents will be so…disappointed…”

 

“Not to mention being sixteen would make eloping impossible…”

 

Draco sighed, “So much for being almost first…”

 

Blaise and Harry clearly knew he was referring to marks after all.

 

Harry smirked, “I have a plan.”

 

They had fifteen minutes before the train would leave since they weren’t like the Weasleys who arrived with like seven minutes to spare.

 

Harry snapped his fingers and a Potter elf appeared.

 

“Master Harry be needing Milla?”

 

Harry nodded, “Tell Uncle Severus to meet me in the professors carriage immediately. It’s vitally important…”

 

He and Blaise helped Draco up and escorted him to the professors’ carriage.

 

It was just at the end of the train, it was usually occupied by whatever professor was ‘randomly’ picked out of a hat.

 

To their surprise when prefect Draco cast the unlocking charm they found not only Remus but also Severus.

 

Harry blinked, “Why didn’t you tell me you were on train duty?”

 

Remus sighed, “Severus asked me to switch with him. He expected to run late due to a last minute potions order but he managed to finish it time so we were going to ride together.”

 

Severus frowned as he locked the door behind him, “What is the trouble?”

 

Draco twisted his handkerchief in his hands, “I…was irresponsible…I should have had myself checked…I think…” then he crumbled.

 

Harry sighed, “He’s been ill, Draco tried to see Andromeda but she was booked solid. We barely made it to the train and he was ill, I suspect that he might be a bit floo intolerant. I offered to cast a detection charm but he refused. We told him he can’t see Pomfrey and he refused to see Smythe. I had an idea; could you write up an official betrothal contract and have it glamoured to read Potter instead of Prince? You are my legal guardian when it comes to my estate and the like while Remus has physical custody. Then once Lucius signs you can file it.”

 

Severus frowned, “It might work but Lucius will be furious…”

 

“Then you’ll need to have Draco tested to see if he has the gene. Make sure to include in the betrothal contract, in very small print and complicated legal jargon that in the case of pregnancy that elopement is allowed in exchange for allowing the Head of the Malfoy to host a bonding reception.”

 

“I think that Draco should turn in a list of qualities that his future Bondmate should have and have it glamoured to read anything about Harry that he can stand but once received it changes to list things about Severus.”

 

“Like what?” Severus said dryly.

 

Harry smirked, “Lets see he is clearly attracted to older males, Slytherin, high intelligence, an interest in potions, lordship, governorship and someone who is open to Draco being a potions master and stay at home father until their children are old enough to go to attend a primary school.”

 

Draco gaped at him.

 

“Draco open mouths make excellent doxy traps.” Severus reprimanded him.

 

Draco blushed, “I know we’re Slytherins but isn’t tricking father like that a bit much?”

 

Harry coughed, “This farce was your idea.”

 

Draco looked away, “It isn’t as if father would be interested in my preferences…”

 

“I know he didn’t really want me as your suitor.” Harry shrugged.

 

“We’re in the same boat if you haven’t forgotten.” Draco retorted pouted.

 

Blaise snorted, “I really hope for your sake that you aren’t pregnant.”

 

Draco glared, “Why not?”

 

Blaise sighed, “Because my friend you aren’t ready to be a parent…”

 

Draco flinched, he was afraid but he wanted Severus’ child more then anything. Even breaking a courtship and essential jilting the famous Potter boy.

 

At least like his father’s doomed betrothal; there was no romance between himself and his suitor.

 

His grandfather Cygnus had not supported his Great-Aunt’s ridiculous betrothal of his Aunt Andromeda to his father. It was his mother who wanted Lucius, though Draco wondered what caused things to cool between them. His father was often busy with Wizengamot and Governors’ affairs, leaving his mother alone. Hence why she often was away on vacations or shopping trips since he started at Hogwarts.

 

He didn’t want to parent like either of his parents...

 

Severus pulled him into his arms, “We’ll handle it if there is a child. I was foolish, I should have had you tested before we began our sexual affair or considered contraception. I am supposed to be the mature one in this relationship.”

 

Draco relaxed in his arms, “You really mean it? You still want me and you want children with me?”

 

Severus coughed, “I never didn’t want you. I was merely wary given our age difference and because I was your godfather…”

 

Draco mumbled under his breath, “And the difference in our blood statuses…”

 

Severus flinched, “There was some worry about that…”

 

Harry smirked, “You are going to fix this the way I said right?”

 

Severus muttered darkly, “I can’t believe I’m taking advice from teenagers…”

 

“Oh and I’ll need you to have one written up for me as well,” Harry said cheekily

 

“One what?” Severus drawled.

 

“Don’t pretend to be dense Uncle Sev I know you too well. I’ll make a sort of list about my type and whom I might consider as my legal consort and sire of my future children.” Harry smirked.

 

Draco snorted, “You like your wizards intelligent, sexually flexible, inherently gentle as well as possessive, you like brutal sex but you detest abuse. You want someone you can discuss anything with and not be treated like a child, you also are drawn to the professor type. You want someone who will be alright with you being a healer despite being the bearer in the relationship. We both have a fondness for older wizards…”

 

Blaise coughed, suddenly reminding them of his presence. “If you are pregnant, I am going to be its godfather right?”

 

Severus and Remus flinched.

 

Harry snorted, “You know that Blaise already knew, what is the problem?”

 

Severus muttered under his breath, “The more people that know the more dangerous it is for you both. It was almost impossible for Remus to have custody due to his being werewolf, that is why they have so many sanctions and hoops for him to jump through…”

 

Blaise mused, “Why don’t you have them both attend pre-bonding counselling? I heard it’s all the rage these days. They can have full psychological workups to include in their marriage registry, as well as Harry being legally decided the Potter-Black heir. Perhaps, there is someone open-minded who can prove somehow that Harry is not in danger despite Remus’ lycanthropy.”

 

“I know that Damocles is bonded to a werewolf, he is both a healer and a potions master. That would be the smartest person for Harry to apprentice to. I think he would prefer one-on-one instruction and Damocles wouldn’t judge Harry for being the mate of a werewolf since he is one himself.” Severus shrugged. “You can specialise as a healer for werewolves and do some training with a Veela then with a paediatrician if you like. Its isn’t as it you would need to make money as a healer with you’re status as heir Lord Potter-Black…”

 

Harry was a bit unnerved by how well Severus knew him…

 

“I’ll keep Draco here. You are welcome to return to your compartment.” Severus said stiffly.

 

Harry coughed, “Can’t. We’re courting and it would be bad form for me to abandon him. I’m stuck here. Blaise will have to make our excuses.”

 

Blaise gave a bow, “I will do so but I’ll have to return here, as Blaise’s best friend I have little choice.”

 

Severus sent a note to Andromeda requesting her to meet him in his apartments at dinner after they had arrived via train.

 

Then Draco curled up in Severus’ lap in one of the overstuffed armchairs in the professors car letting Severus’ presence calm his nerves.

 

Remus and Harry sat together, hands entwined between them with Harry’s head resting on Remus’ shoulder...

 

XooooooX

 

Blaise weaved through the students thronging in the train’s corridor while looking for the compartment that Luna had claimed.

 

He let himself in to find Luna, Neville and Seamus waiting for them.

 

Neville looked up from his journal, frowning, “Where is Harry?”

 

Blaise coughed, “Draco took ill so Harry and I helped him to the professors’ car. Harry is looking after him with Professors Snape and Professor Lupin.”

 

Blaise had watched a relationship blossom between Draco’s cousin Adrian and Neville last year despite playing for rival houses. Actually considering that Neville played Keeper and Adrian played Chaser, it sort of made sense…

 

Last he’d heard Neville was officially betrothed to the Pucey heir and they were talking bonding after graduation.

 

The journal was a two-way which allowed them to write letters all the time without waiting for an owl.

 

Blaise was a bit jealous of them; he had yet to get the Lazy Prefect’s attention.

 

The more he watched the Urquhart heir the more he was drawn to him…

 

Urquhart and Professor McGonagall didn’t publicise that she was his bearer and his being in Slytherin House irritated the Head of Gryffindor. There was something lonely about Urquhart; his mother was ultimately just as selfish as his own, only McGonagall had thrown herself into her job rather than into a string of marriages.

                       

Blaise wanted to bring some affection to the slightly elder Slytherin…

 

Luna patted him on the shoulder, “If it won’t bother the professors, then you’re welcome to rejoin Harry and Draco.” She winked at him, “Although if you really want to be a prefect, then perhaps you should step in for Draco.”

 

Blaise blushed; she was too perceptive that one. He nodded, “I’ll go do that.”

 

He scurried off with Luna at his heels to the Head Boy and Girl’s car to offer his place as Draco’s proxy. Blaise was sure that Professor Snape would approve and well maybe the Heads would allow him to spend much of the train ride in Urquhart’s company…

 

He weaved his way through the students that were still in the corridor before opening the door to the Heads’ car.

 

To his surprise Urquhart and Giselle Goyle were Head Boy and Head Girl respectively.

 

Giselle beamed at him, “Yes Blaise?”

 

Blaise blushed, “I wanted to let you know that Draco is ill and can’t make the meeting so I’m here as his proxy. I hope it isn’t too much of an inconvenience to let me sit in for him.”

 

Giselle shook her golden blonde hair, “Of course not. Come in.”

 

Blaise shyly let the door close behind him.

 

Luna smiled at him before scurrying over to her partner, Colin Creevey who was Dennis, Gryffindor’s reserve Seeker’s elder brother.

 

Blaise reluctantly strode over to Millie Bulstrode who was rather daunting but thank Salazar was Draco’s opposite for their year rather then Pansy.

 

Blaise shyly watched as Giselle ran the meeting and Urquhart scowled.

 

They were reminded about the rules, given a list of banned products and assigned partners for rounds.

 

Draco was assigned to Urquhart and Millie to Giselle; the later wasn’t as surprise considering that Blaise _knew_ that Millie and Giselle were lovers.

 

Blaise was bit jealous of Draco’s assignment but he was happy that he would have the train ride with his crush.

 

He listened intently for Draco’s sake…

 

But he was definitely looking forward to time in Urquhart’s company…

 

Eventually the meeting broke up and Urquhart walked towards him scowling still, “So you’re the Slytherin who thinks the sun shines out of mother’s arse.”

 

Blaise flinched, “No…I just love Transfiguration and I’m really good at it. That’s like saying because you’re a fine brewer best in your year that you worship Snape.”

 

Urquhart blinked at him and then smirked, “Touché. So is Malfoy actually ill or is he skiving to spend time with Potter?”

 

Blaise glared, “He’s ill, Professor Snape is going to see that he is looked at by a healer after we reach Hogsmeade. You know Professor Snape wouldn’t let him skive if he wasn’t ill.”

 

Urquhart snickered, “Just checking. You’re almost always attached to Malfoy, what’s the story there? Jealous of Potter?”

 

Blaise snorted, “Jealous of Harry? Not a chance, Draco’s my best friend and the closest thing to a brother I have. I don’t find myself attracted to Gryffindors…rather I prefer quiet, intelligent Slytherins with a talent for brewing…”

 

“Sounds like Malfoy.” Urquhart retorted. “Or Nott.”

 

Blaise mumbled, “No…it sounds like you…”

 

Urquhart’s eyes narrowed, “Me?”

 

Blaise flinched, “I know it’s not quite the Slytherin thing but at times I empathise with you.”

 

Urquhart snarled, “Why?”

 

“Because my mother is never around…she is selfish and puts her own needs above her child. She acts as if I don’t exist most of the time unless she wants to introduce me to her newest Bondmate. She forgets my birthday nearly every year and I don’t get solstice presents on time if at all. While I admire your mother’s talent, she isn’t my favourite person. We both deserved better…” Blaise whispered nervously.

 

“Don’t talk as if you know me…” Urquhart lashed out.

 

Blaise flinched, “I’m sorry if you feel I overstepped myself. I just wanted to let you know you aren’t alone if you don’t want to be.”

 

“If you’re going to be Draco’s proxy shut up unless you’re reprimanding another student.”

 

Blaise nodded, Urquhart lashed out verbally when he was uncomfortable. Blaise understood that, he had a tendency to emotionally retreat except with Draco at least.

 

He wanted to soothe Urquhart’s loneliness and to assure him that someone cared…

 

Perhaps, this was the first step…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll


	14. Chapter 11

 

Chapter 11

 

Once the train came to a halt, Severus created a portkey that would take the four of them to his rooms at Hogwarts.

 

Andromeda was waiting for them impatiently.

 

The Former Queen of Slytherin glared, “So? Is there a reason that you summoned me so imperiously? Does it have anything to do with Draco’s attempt to arrange an appointment with me rather then with his usual healer?”

 

Draco swallowed, “Aunt Andromeda, I’m scared…”

 

Andromeda stiffened, “You’re born of the House of Black and to the House of Malfoy, such emotions should be beneath you.”

 

“I’m in love with Severus!” Draco blurted out, “My courtship and perceived betrothal to Harry is a farce. And I think I’m pregnant…I’m terrified that if I see Pomfrey or Smythe they’ll tell father or the Headmaster…”

 

“Lay down at once, such stress is never healthy in the case of pregnancy.” Andromeda barked.

 

Draco calmed in the sense that he quieted, clutching Severus’ hand like a lifeline.

 

Finally Andromeda spoke, “Yes you are pregnant, I suspect you conceived soon after your exams around your birthday.”

 

Draco turned pink in embarrassment.

 

Andromeda pulled parchment from her robes, “I recommend these potions, a strict eating schedule of snacks and six small meals. You will rest plenty; Severus will see to it that a proper bonding contract is signed between you and that you are not overworked.”

 

Severus coughed, “He is a NEWT student…”

 

Andromeda glowered at him, “So what? He’s pregnant and some sacrifices must be made. Starting with his Potions training, all practical work will be halted until after the birth. Severus will see to it that a bonding contract is signed immediately and I will summon Narcissa home. Her petulant behaviour has grown tiresome and she will be very helpful during this time. If she wishes to spend money then she can do so less frivolously by helping you prepare a nursery. I suggest that Draco be escorted to his private rooms and have dinner there, as his presumed betrothed Harry should accompany him.”

 

Severus scowled.

 

Andromeda smacked him upside the head, “You two will go to the feast.”

 

Remus and Severus seemed irritated by the declaration but nodded in acquiesce.

 

Just as they were leaving Severus’ office, Draco called out, “Severus?”

 

Severus softened slightly, “Yes Draco?”

 

“Can you send Blaise over after the Feast?” Draco asked softly.

 

Severus nodded, “Of course.”

 

Harry silently escorted Draco out of the apartment through Severus’ office and out into the corridor.

 

XooooooX

 

Blaise was on pins and needles after he walked into the Great Hall.

 

All through the Sorting, Blaise watched for Draco to no avail.

 

Blaise nervously picked at his food until Dumbledore released them.

 

The prefects herded Slytherin into some semblance of the usual march, with Professor Snape leading them and Adrian right behind them.

 

Blaise struggled to pay proper attention to Professor Snape’s usual welcome lecture but he was terribly worried about Draco.

 

It was a surprise when Snape barked at him, “Draco requests your presence in his apartments tonight. You may stay over if he requests, if it is too late to walk back you are welcome to be returned via elf.”

 

Blaise nodded, murmuring his thanks for the message and hurried out of the Dungeon common room into the corridor.

 

XooooooX

 

Draco was growing drowsy when the door to their apartment burst open.

 

“Draco! Please tell me you’re all right!” Blaise said in a verbal torrent.

 

Harry’s glare merely had Blaise ignoring him all the more…

 

“Help me to bed?” Draco asked quietly. “I promise to tell you everything…”

 

Harry glowered, “Why wouldn’t you let me take you up if you were tired?”

 

Blaise sniffed, “I suppose he feels more comfortable with another submissive Veela.”

 

Draco seemed exhausted and brooding as Blaise helped him upstairs to the bedrooms.

 

As soon as the door to Draco’s bedroom closed behind them, Blaise simultaneously cast a refresher charm them both and a switching charm to dress Draco for bed.

 

No sooner was Draco dressed for bed, he clutched Blaise’s arm painfully, “I’m scared Blaise…”

 

Blaise helped him into bed; “I think everyone is worried when they first learn they are pregnant…”

 

“I don’t want to sleep alone but I’m too scared to try sneaking into Severus’ apartment…” Draco admitted softly.

 

“Professor Snape said that I could stay if you needed me. What are friends for?” Blaise said with forced cheer.

 

“Aunt Andromeda didn’t say she would tell father but she did promise to send for mother…” Draco said sleepily.

 

Blaise slid into bed with Draco like he had when they were children, “I’m here for you Draco…”

 

Draco curled up next to Blaise and fell asleep…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Chapter 12

 

Chapter 12

 

Draco was surprised when he emerged from his room to find his mother sitting in their parlour/library in the student apartment that he shared with Harry.

 

Narcissa Malfoy’s face was pinched, “Please tell me that Andromeda was joking even if such humour is beyond her.”

 

Draco was tempted to hide behind Blaise but his friend squeezed his hand in reassurance.

 

In his mother’s hands was a letter and she was clenching the parchment in her hand that showed just how upset she was.”

 

Blaise had spent much of his childhood around Draco and his mother so he spoke for Draco. “Whether you are referring to Draco’s relationship with Professor Severus or his unexpected pregnancy I’m afraid that both are true.”  
  
Narcissa was tense as she folded the letter, “I see, Draconis Abraxus Malfoy have I ever made you think that you could not come to me?”

 

Draco hung his head, “I was afraid you would forbid me to see him, because he’s so much older.”

 

Narcissa sighed, “You have Veela blood, and as long as it wasn’t to a Muggleborn we would consent. In the degree of their blood status there is very little difference between Harry and Severus, only that their spouse who had Muggle blood in James’ case was a witch.” She shrugged, “In any case, what’s done cannot be undone. Thank Salazar that no contract of any kind has been signed between yourself and Harry. It was a semi-official courtship and according to the terms you ended it. Young Harry has no interest in you?”

 

Blaise snickered, “Besides being against ever calling him ‘uncle’ I think not, Harry was never any more interested in Draco than Drake was in him.”

 

Narcissa blinked, “Then why would he...Devious Morganna that boy! Tell me he hasn’t seduced Remus...”

 

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances before the former spoke.

 

“We cannot mother.”

 

Narcissa summoned an elf for tea and breakfast before she reached over to pick up three folded parchments. “Your schedules boys and a letter for me...from Severus. Well we shall see what he has to say for himself. Only a blind person wouldn’t have seen his attraction to wizards in school...although you would seem in appearance to be not his type.”

 

Draco flinched this time as he joined Blaise on the settee across from his mother.

 

The Malfoy elves much have anticipated this because they arrived quickly with food and teas.

 

Draco stared at the unusual tea that was clearly meant for him.

 

Narcissa sniffed, “Ginger tea, it will settle your stomach. Until the birth you will eat most meals in your rooms where you can partake of lots of foods with ginger as well as potions without being disturbed. I will see about getting that contract signed as well as picking out a nursery for you. It is too soon to be completely sure of gender but given that you are both wizards there is a higher probability that they are male. I’ll be looking on you often, likely at least once a day. If you feel tempted to tell me to leave just remember that this was your choice...”

 

Draco flinched, his choice? To be pregnant so young or to have persuaded Severus into having a sexual relationship with him?

 

Either way, her last comment was painful to hear...

 

Draco pouted as he nibbled at his breakfast until he’d eaten enough to be able to have his potions.

 

After that his mother looked up from her letter she sniffed, “Well you better head up to your room to fetch your books, as for you Blaise you’d best be heading to the dungeons to fetch your own. I’m sure that Draco will be along shortly, he’s already missed the traditional march to breakfast. We can’t have him late to class as well.”

 

Draco hung his head and trudged up the stairs his class schedule in hand, he was already dreading his father’s reaction...

 

So now he had to deal with his first year of NEWT courses while pregnant...

 

Pregnant...

 

That meant that he couldn’t attend Potions and brew soon...

 

How could he hope to pass his Potions NEWT without taking Severus’ class?

 

No Potions NEWT meant goodbye to an apprenticeship...

 

The only good thing to come of out this accidental pregnancy was that he might end up bonded to Severus sooner rather than later.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa takes things into her own hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many will think that Narcissa is a bitch now...

 

Chapter 13

 

Once Draco was in classes, Narcissa let herself into Severus’ apartment and was surprised that Hogwarts had worked its surprising magic and had swiftly added a third bedroom.

 

She ordered it painted white immediately and that the Malfoy heirloom nursery furniture was to be polished before it was brought.

 

While she was tempted to visit Baby Witch in Hogsmeade, The Rocking Bear in Diagon Alley and Charlene’s in the Rue de Leon some things had to come first like handling their solicitor Sancus and bringing Lucius around.

 

Lucius was a Veela but he had distanced himself from her since she conceived during the war, likely to protect her but she was sick of it. If she didn’t love the idiot, then she would have taken a cicisbeo or two.

 

How Lucius could be married to the beauty of her year and be so distant was irritating...

 

Draco was far more like her than his father but Narcissa hadn’t the courage since the conception of Draco to seduce her husband.

 

While they had been bonded soon after she sat her OWL exams and was nearly sixteen, Lucius had refused to take her to his bed until she had graduated and even then he wouldn’t agree to consummate their bonding.

 

It wasn’t until she was in morning over her friend and cousin, Regulus that Lucius seemed to thaw towards her.

 

Narcissa had hoped for at least three children, having come from a larger family than Lucius. She had two sisters, three cousins through her Uncle Alphard and two cousins through Aunt Walpurga.

 

Aunt Lucida was so much older and had grandchildren older than Andromeda so Narcissa wasn’t close to her...

 

Lucius was the eldest of his cousins, having twin male cousins and a witch on his Uncle Apollus’ side.

 

Narcissa sent an elf to inform Sancus to meet her in Lucius’ study at once before she used Severus’ office floo to return to her own home.

 

She barked at her personal elf to pack all of her possessions and await orders.

 

Then she let herself into Lucius’ office, intentionally interrupting his floo call with Cornelius Fudge.

 

“My apologies Minister but Lucius has Family business that must be discussed.” Narcissa sighed with a feigned apologetic tone.

 

“Of course, we’ll continue this discussion later Lucius. I hope the news is not unwished for.” Fudge said before the connection closed.

 

“Narcissa what have I said about my study and business?”

 

Narcissa glared, “You’re on very thin ice Lucius, i’ve had about enough of your selfish me-first behaviour. This is supposed to be a partnership and I’ve had enough of your ignoring Draco or myself when it doesn’t suit you.”

 

A rap came from the door and Narcissa called out, “Come in Sancus.”

 

Once Lucius bookish cousin entered, Narcissa pointed at a nearby chair, “Thank you for coming so promptly. Now Lucius has two choices, he can agree to sign Draco’s bonding contract with minor alterations or I’ll be filing for divorce and full-custody of Draco.”

 

Sancus blinked at her and Lucius sputtered.

 

“On what grounds?” Lucius snapped.

 

“Alienation of affection, emotional abandonment, filial neglect and I’m sure if I told everything to Sancus, he could come up with a few more.” Narcissa said airily.

 

“He’s my cousin!” Lucius growled.

 

“Draco’s more my son than yours and he needs someone in our marriage to give a knut about him.” Narcissa retorted coolly, “If you won’t then I will, all you care about is your precious Malfoy reputation and politics. We’ll leave you alone to that, it’s not like Draco needs anything from us now since he’ll be shortly gaining everything he wants, I’ll be suing you for one of the petite maisons in France even if having Lady Muriel as a neighbour wouldn’t be pleasant. I want control of my trust vault and the return of my dowry.”

 

“Talking about divorcing me already? Why?”

 

Narcissa shrugged, “Because you’re too blind, stubborn and selfish to put anyone’s needs before your own. Because of your arrogance, you’re standing on the precipice of losing both of us. Black or not, Lucius I loved you from the time I was eleven. I’ve wasted almost fifteen years hoping you would remember that you’re a Veela and I’m your mate. I tried everything short of deliberately trying to invoke jealousy to gain your attention. Now I’m sick of embarrassing myself, a Black shouldn’t have to beg for affection from their spouse.”

“Are you serious Narcissa?” Sancus asked quietly, “Is this what you want?”

 

Narcissa shook her head, “I want to have the man who comforted me when the news of Regulus’ disappearance and death came. I want the man who flooed all of his friends and relations that he was a father. You’ve changed; you’re not the man who I bonded to anymore. I’ve never once denied you my bed or my company, yet you deny me yours daily for fifteen years. I’ve been an emotional widow and I’m finished."

 

“What are your demands to avoid divorce?” Lucius drawled.

 

Narcissa smirked, “Simple, you make over Draco’s marriage contract to be between himself and his mate, who is not Harry. You would have realised that if you ever were around. It was too painful to be in this house with you and the older Draco was the less time he wanted to be here either. He refused to let me take him with me on vacation the last few years, because he wanted to work on his brewing skill. Now why would he be so keen on potions, hm?”

 

“I’ll kill him.” Lucius growled storming to his feet.

 

Narcissa threw a hex that lashed him to his chair, “No you won’t. Draco will never forgive you and the way it happened Draco seduced him. Draco was so starved for adult male attention that he imprinted on his godfather as his mate because you couldn’t be bothered with him. With or without your consent, Draco will be bonded to Severus sooner rather than later if I have to go sob in Madam Bones and Aurora’s offices. Now is your pride worth more than your family Lucius? You have exactly ten minutes to choose...”

 

Then she sat primly, summoned her knitting and proceeded to ignore him after casting an alarm charm.

 

“Narcissa I,” Lucius began.

 

“If you are speaking you best be agreeing to my demands Lucius or else be silent until the time is up.” Narcissa said with more conviction then she felt...

 

She didn’t want to leave Lucius but Draco’s happiness was worth more than her own pride at this point.

 

She hoped his pride would bend enough to agree to her demand if only to avoid being gossiped about which he detested in reality.

 

XooooooX

 

Lucius stared at Narcissa who seemed very committed to her threat.

 

His baby was with Severus?

 

This was even more inconceivable than Draco being with Potter...

 

He wanted to curse Severus right into the Veil for ever touching Draco.

 

Narcissa wouldn’t actually divorce him would she? It had to be a bluff; no Malfoy had ever been divorced. He would never hear the end of it, especially from his grandmother Muriel.

 

Sancus was scribbling in that ostentatious way of his.

 

“I can’t believe you would dare consider writing up divorce proceedings against me.” Lucius hissed.

 

Sancus looked up, “I’m sorry cousin, did you say something?”

 

“You’re a Malfoy.” Lucius sputtered.

 

Sancus raised an eyebrow, “Yes and?”

 

“You’re under my authority.” Lucius snapped.

 

“Draco’s well-being is in the best interest of the family and my loyalty is always on the side of our family’s best interest.” Sancus said before returning his attention to his notes.

 

Lucius continued to silently fret and fume.

 

That is until he boiled over, “Why in Salazar’s name are you so keen to deal with this now? Why did you come back from your vacation so abruptly without giving any notice?”

 

Narcis set aside her knitting, “Now Lucius there is no call for you to scream at me. I was called back on account of Draco’s poor health. He’s so frightened of you that he came up with this ridiculous farce of being courted by Harry. He was afraid to tell his father he fell in love...he’s been with Severus for over a year and you were too blind to care or notice.”

 

Lucius blinked, “Poor health?”

 

Narcissa nodded, “He fell ill on the train and Severus sent for a healer once they reached Hogsmeade. It seems that our son tried and failed to make an appointment with a healer over the summer.” She shook her head sadly, “All of those donations and your son still can’t get an appointment.”

 

“I don’t see why this has to be settled right now...” Lucius pouted.

 

“Circe Draco’s pregnant Lucius, going on three months now. He fell pregnant about the same time he acquired his Veela inheritance.” Narcissa snapped. “It is for our grandchildren’s sake that I am forcing my hand.”

 

“I’ll turn him over to Fudge for rape!” Lucius spat.

 

Narcissa snapped, “No you won’t, unless you want to be heirless. You know that they’ll kill Severus for it and being a Veela submissive, Draco would kill himself rather than live without his mate. Your line would end, Draco would take his sons to the Veil with him and I would divorce you. You would be left so publically humiliated that no one would bond to you which would make Sancus’ son Terentius your heir, because you would have ended your own line.”

 

Lucius struggled in his bonds and silently fumed, “I can’t hex him?”

 

“You aren’t allowed to hurt Severus in anyway, I think that being a father near his thirty-seventh birthday while teaching and having to keep Draco from falling terribly behind will be difficult enough. They’ll miss out on a lot of their child’s milestones because of school.” Narcissa shrugged.

 

“Draco,” Lucius began awkwardly.

 

“Is legally an adult Lucius, we can’t attempt to force him to obey us without chancing that we could lose him anyway. So is your pride more important than us?” Narcissa retorted coolly.

 

A few more moments of sullen silence and Lucius grumbled, “I’ll sign, I’ll sign. Severus can bond to Draco and I won’t seek any punishment for sullying our son.”

 

Narcissa used a punishment spell that smacked the back of Lucius’ hand as if he were being struck with a tree switch made of air.

 

Narcissa made sure that Lucius signed and Sancus handed her the contract which she placed in her bag.

 

"I hope you don’t decide to change your mind Lucius, just in case Sancus I want those divorce papers drawn up.” Narcissa said even as she summoned an elf, “My usual overnight bag send on to Hogwarts, the rest shall be sent on to Severus’.”

 

“Spinner’s End Mistress?” the elf asked.

 

Narcissa snorted, “Sancus put in the contract that all blonde offspring are to be named Malfoys, if there aren’t any then the firstborn of every pregnancy. Also that Spinner’s Ends is to be sold and the sum resulting from the sale is to be given to Lucius as a Bride Price. Severus is required by contract to open up the Prince main seat, Merrivale which is to be his and Draco’s home.”

 

Narcissa turned her attention back to the elf, “Send it to Merrivale rather.”

 

“Yes Mistress.” The house elf bowed.

 

Lucius scowled, “Cissa?”

 

“It’s my turn to ignore you Lucius, Draco needs me to help him prepare to be a parent. He’s in NEWT courses and will not have time to properly see to it that he has things prepared. I’ll be taking over the nursery and procuring the necessaries, if you want to be part of our lives Lucius, I suggest thinking long and hard about what you can do to prove your sincerity.” Narcissa bowed to Sancus, “I trust you to continue to put the good of the family first.”

 

Then she flounced out leaving the elder Malfoy males behind, she felt a bit terrible for her heavy-handed behaviour but Lucius had it coming and she would not regret pushing him, well shoving him really onto the proper path.

 

Now came the trouble of Harry...

 

One might argue that Harry was not her responsibility but if he couldn’t look out his own best interest then she would have to...

 

That didn’t mean that she would be turning Remus in, rather Narcissa would have to figure out how to get Harry and Remus legally bonded in a manner that would prevent most of the prospective backlash...

 

She was a Black and a Malfoy, she’d come up with something...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Narcissa was working in the nursery in Severus’ apartment at Hogwarts’ when an owl appeared.

 

It was a summons to Gringotts...

 

Narcissa went to dress and left a note for Severus before travelling by house elf to the bank.

 

She was met promptly by Griphook who was also the custodian of the Black estate that was legally Harry’s.

 

“What business had you summoning me Griphook?” Narcissa asked stiffly.

 

“Young Master Potter, a letter and a contract have been revealed regarding the young heir. It is addressed to you. Come with me to my office Lady Malfoy.” The goblin bank officer said gruffly

 

Narcissa followed the goblin into a office and as soon as the creature was seated behind a desk, it pulled out a letter sealed with the Potter seal.

 

“Lady Lily left this for you with specific requirements for it to be opened. If a courtship for Harry was ever seriously discussed or if someone other than his legal guardian as listed in their wills tried to fill a betrothal or worse a bonding contract.” Griphook snorted.

 

A letter from Lily Potter? Well that was unexpected...

 

 

' **Narcissa,**

**If you’ve received this letter then you are my only hope...**

**Someone is trying to file a contract for Harry, James didn’t know but I already wrote a bonding and betrothal contract. Severus and Remus already signed then thinking it was a copy of my will, please sign this as a secondary witness and file it with Griphook.**

**Remus imprinted on Harry as his mate soon after Harry was born, I couldn’t tell James but I knew that we wouldn’t survive the war. So I already wrote a contract and** its **dated so no other contract is valid. Harry is already betrothed, so all that is needed is to file the** bonding **contract.**

**Help me protect my son Narcissa, we were prefects together and both of us were Andromeda’s patients. I beg you, don’t let Albus manipulate Harry into a loveless marriage. Remus will protect him and they already had a special connection.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lily Anne Potter** ’

 

Narcissa asked for the contracts and skimmed them before requesting a quill and ink to sign the bonding contract.

 

She smirked, “I would like a copy of both contracts but the originals must be filed with the bank of course.”

 

Griphook nodded, “Pleasure doing business with you Lady Malfoy.”

 

Narcissa took the copy of the contracts and placed them in her robe pocket along with the letter from Lily before excusing herself from the goblin’s company.

 

She immediately had Stria return her to Hogwarts where she summoned elves to move Draco’s things to Severus’ apartment and had Remus’ moved to Harry’s.

 

The Ministry wouldn’t dare argue with the last words of their heroes would they?

 

The contract between Draco and Harry had never actually been written so what contract was Griphook referring to anyway? Foolish, she had been so enthused about having an easy solution to the Remus-Harry situation that she failed to ask.

 

Severus knew about the relationship between Harry and Remus so why would he be trying to file a contract?

 

Someone was going to be in a lot of trouble...

 

Narcissa knew something was amiss but she wasn’t going to borrow trouble just yet...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

 

Harry and Draco were surprised to receive a summons to Severus’ apartment from Narcissa.

 

They were both nervous when they slipped inside but Draco’s mother seemed smug while Remus appeared to be curious and Severus, annoyed.

 

Narcissa pulled out two scrolls from her robe pocked, “don’t either of your dare chide me for my ‘heavy-handedness’. I only did the right and proper thing when it came to the four of you.”

 

Severus snatched up the first one and blinked after he unrolled it to skim the contents, “What is this?”

 

Narcissa tossed her long blonde hair, “It is exactly what it appears to be: a bonding contract betwixt you and my dragon.”

 

Draco gasped, “Really mother? How did you manage it so quickly?”

 

Narcissa sniffed, “I threw a gauntlet down at your father. He capitulated and the contract was written quickly, it merely needs both of your signatures as well as mine and Remus as witnesses to be filed with Gringotts. I can hardly take credit for the second contract that was all Lily. I merely signed as the final witness thus as of this morning, Harry was officially registered with Gringotts anyway as bonded to Remus Lupin. Now I will expect the four of you to arrange yourselves accordingly. If you had come to me dragon I would have had a proper contract prepared prior.”

 

Draco murmured an apology to his mother as well as his gratitude. He didn’t know exactly what he had done to acquire his father’s consent so quickly but he was extremely grateful...

 

Harry frowned in thought, “What do you mean that my mother did this?”

 

Narcissa chuckled, “Apparently Remus imprinted on you as his mate when you were an infant so Lily pre-wrote up a bonding contract and tricked my cousin, your father and Remus into signing it. It was kept at Gringotts and wasn’t brought to light until someone attempted to file a different contract. At which time I was summoned to be the final witness so it could be filed.”

 

Severus immediately snarked that Remus was apparently a bigger pervert than himself...

 

Remus scowled, “I don’t remember imprinting on Harry as my mate back then and I don’t see how Lily could have known...”

 

Harry smirked, “Who cares how she knew? Mum did and you’re mine thanks to her. No one is going to argue with the last wish of Lily Potter. After all, she and my father defeated and vanquished Old Voldy.

 

Narcissa chuckled, “They can’t unless they want to insult Lucius and Severus who would be in favour of the match. I doubt that either Lady Augusta or Lady Muriel would dare...”

 

Remus was still stunned, Severus quietly smug, Draco shyly pleased and Harry clearly thrilled at the turn of events.

 

Of course they still had to handle the logistics of who was moving where.

 

Remus was likely moving out of Severus’ apartment quickly but it remained to be seen if he was reclaiming his staff apartment from previous years or if he was just going to move to the apartment that Harry was currently sharing with Draco.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

The transfer of Remus and Harry’s things to Remus’ former apartment on the Third Floor with the attached office to his classroom as well as Draco’s possessions being moved to Severus’ apartment was done swiftly between the Malfoy/Prince elves as well as the Potter ones.

 

Thankfully, Albus was gone from the school and despite being Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall didn’t have the sort of connection to Hogwarts that Severus had.

 

It was easy to convince Hogwarts not to inform McGonagall of the new living arrangements.

 

Remus had saved much of his income as a professor since the Potter-Black Estate produced enough for them to eat.

 

Remus primarily only used Harry’s trust vault to purchase clothing and school supplies for his mate while covering his own personal expenses.

 

Sirius’ vault covered much of his care expenses but the Black Estate paid for the rest, thank Merlin.

 

The main trouble would of course come Albus and the Weasleys, well from Molly and her two youngest.

 

Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins weren’t so bad after all…

 

Arthur was just so hen-pecked it was hard to take the man seriously…

 

It was a wonder that any of their children respected either of them…

 

Harry leaned against the wall smirking, “So are you ready for everyone to know about us?”

 

Remus sighed, “Remus is still worried but Moony is definitely happy to have the subterfuge over with.”

 

Harry shrugged, “We knew that there would be trouble, I’m completely fine with them knowing. We probably should make an announcement, publically of course. Give that viper Skeeter an exclusive. I know she’s a dangerous ingredient in an already precarious situation but she ought to be useful if we break the news first.”

 

Remus sunk into a chair, “Growing up around Draco and Severus clearly had some impact…”

 

Harry smirked, “I’ll ask Aunt Cissa to contact her for us, I am sure that she’ll be bullying Uncle Severus into making the same choice.”

 

Remus snorted, Cissy was predictable that way…

 

XooooooX

 

Cissy had supervised the installation of the Malfoy Nursery in Severus’ apartment, although it was only enough furniture for a single infant it would do for practice.

 

Since Remus’ things were taken away, that left his room for her own use. Many of her possessions had been sent on to Merrivale.

 

While moving into Severus’ apartment was solely to look after Draco, she had no intent to bully her way into their relationship aside from seeing that they were bonded and that they were as prepared as possible for their unexpected pregnancy.

 

She would have to take Draco shopping for new things, knowing Severus he would want his children to have the best of everything because he grew up in relative poverty if his clothing during school was any indication.

 

While she would like to prevent her grandchildren from being too spoilt, Draco had grown spoilt when he was younger because she threw all of her love and affection into his raising after Lucius emotionally abandoned her.

 

She had no real complaint about Severus being her son’s mate but she would have preferred that he was older before she became a grandmother. However, what was done was done and they all had to adjust.

 

It would put Draco’s potions apprenticeship on hold at least when it came to practical brewing anyway.

 

Speaking of what was done; they would have to announce the bondings in the Daily Prophet and in regards to Harry there would have to be an interview.

 

While she had no respect for the likes of ‘Rita’ Skeeter, one was expected to forget that Rita was formerly known as Ryan Scamander. If Skeeter wasn’t so distasteful a person in her chosen career, Narcissa might actually consider her admirable.

 

With the contracts filed with Gringotts, the announcements had to be made soon to avoid a huge public backlash.

 

She would make the arrangements of course; Remus and Severus didn’t have the connections that a pureblood heiress did especially one that was the legal consort of a Ancient titled House.

 

Once that was out of the way then she could handle her grandchild’s nursery…

 

XooooooX

 

Severus had never really shared a bed and despite the farce of a relationship with Remus, they had lived much like dorm mates rather than lovers.

 

Not that either could have stomached more, Draco would have been crushed and well Remus was a bit too dominant for his taste.

 

Remus was too permissive with Harry while Draco was more submissive, it would take some time to get used to sharing his bed on a permanent basis with his lover.

 

Rather his bonded, having to teach his pregnant consort would be nerve-wracking but thankfully Draco would be out of the classroom at least during practical lessons.

 

He would not allow his offspring to be anywhere near a cauldron much less a potions cupboard it was far too dangerous.

 

Draco was silent, staying out of Severus’ way while his lover rearranged the bedroom to fit Draco’s things.

 

Draco was shy, being lovers in secret was one thing but they were legally bound as Lord and Consort thanks to his mother.

 

He was surprised after her lecture that she had gone so far as to threaten his formidable father with divorce to obtain a marriage contract and avoid Severus being attacked in any way by his sire.

 

He closed his eyes and rest a hand over his abdomen, he was carrying Severus’ child.

 

It was far sooner then he would have wished but thanks to his mother he was now Lord Consort Prince.

 

Strong arms wrapped around him and Draco relaxed.

 

Severus had paused in his rearranging and found himself embracing Draco, while he would rather not be married to a student while they were still in Hogwarts, as Narcissa said ‘what’s done cannot be undone.’

 

He truly regretted nothing though he doubted that he could look Lucius in the face and call him father or Narcissa mother given their closeness in age.

 

Whatever they would face when the news of their bonding broke, Severus would shield Draco as much as possible…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	20. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's bonding to Severus and Harry's Remus is announced publicly. Things go more and less what they expected

Chapter 17

 

Narcissa made the arrangements for the interview on a Saturday, the second Saturday of September.

 

The location was a private room in the fanciest restaurant in Hogsmeade, The Orchid.

 

Narcissa had procured a portkey to take them straight to the room to avoid a scene.

 

She was dressed in semi-formal dinner wear complete with a light shawl and dancing slippers.

 

The four wizards were slightly disconcerted by her calm, cool manner but were wise enough to follow her lead.

 

It didn’t take Skeeter long to arrive, in her overdone feminine attire and familiar simpering ways.

 

Severus wished he could but her personality made it hard to respect Skeeter.

 

It was hard to believe that this was, or had been Newt Scamander’s child. It was awkward enough that Dumbledore had forced Skeeter to attend in their birth gender, which had made ‘Skeeter’ a target for Sirius and Bella for being different.

 

“Severus?” Skeeter purred.

 

“Now Rita, that’s enough. We called you here for a great scoop, one even Dumbledore doesn’t know.”

 

Now Skeeter’s attention had been caught, “One that old fool doesn’t know?”

 

Narcissa nodded, “Of course, who else would we call?”

 

Skeeter reached for her quick quotes quill and Narcissa frowned.

 

“Rita…we agreed.”

 

Rita flinched, “Oh yes.” She pulled out a crumpled peacock quill instead, green ink and parchment, “All set.”

 

“It’s an open secret that my family, the Malfoy family has Veela ancestry. It was quite a surprise that after generations, that our only son was a Veela and imprinted on my good friend Severus as his mate.”

 

“Is this an acceptable bonding to Lord Malfoy?”

 

Narcissa gasped, “Rita! Are you implying that my Lucius would ever interfere in a Veela mate bond? Of course not! We have known Severus for many years, and if there was anyone who would cherish our son it is Severus. They have a mutual love for potions that Draco will be pursuing in the future. Their bonding is already blessed.”

 

Rita looked up with wide eyes, “The House of Malfoy is continuing?”

 

“And the House of Prince.” Severus said stiffly.

 

Draco beamed up at his stoic mate, he knew there was more to his Severus beneath that mask.

 

Rita continued scribbling on her parchment.

 

“If you agree to keep your word to allow myself to preview the article and publish with any edits I request you know you’ll be the first to take pictures of my grandchildren.” Narcissa said brightly with a hint of icy warning.

 

Rita nodded, “Yes of course.”

 

“Imagine my surprise at being summoned to Gringotts, by the goblin executor of the Potter Estate. You see apparently, someone was attempting to thwart Lady Lily Potter’s wishes.”

 

Rita blinked, “Thwart Lily Potter?”

 

“Someone, the goblins are still investigating, is trying to bond young Harry. It seems he was already bound from the cradle.”

 

Rita yelped in surprise, “He’s what?”

 

“I was the final witness to Harry Potter’s bonding contract. Neither party was aware that this contract existed, I have no idea how Lily discerned it. She wasn’t the smartest witch of our year for no reason, she reunited the Lupin and Potter lines. Apparently, those two are soulmates.” Narcissa beamed. “I’ve always noticed something special between them, Harry never treated him like a father figure despite Remus raising him.”

 

Severus tried to keep his disdain for the match to himself; Remus was too self-deprecating and Potter too pushy.

 

“I thought that Potter was courting you young Master Malfoy.” Rita twittered.

 

Draco swallowed, “I was afraid that my parents would think Severus was too old for me, I hadn’t come into my inheritance yet despite imprinting on him as my mate. It was foolish of me, I should have gone to mother. She was the first to congratulate me…”

 

After a lecture, of course but he was content now…

 

What else could he be when he was Severus’ consort?

 

“So, Harry Potter, you’re soulmates with Remus Lupin?” Rita said turning to the other couple at the table.

 

Harry smirked, dragging Remus into a searing snog, “Of course.” He admitted after breaking the kiss.

 

It was no business of this woman that he was Moony’s mate.

 

“Aren’t you a little disconcerted that he might…injure you?”

 

Harry snorted, “No, he never has. Besides, I have on good authority that he can’t and won’t.”

 

“Whose?” Rita frowned.

 

“Merlin’s of course. The Werewolf curse emerged during his time, he investigated it and attempted to temper it. He couldn’t remove it of course. A soulmate can calm them. I have a rune that protects me due to our bond. Also I’m already an animagus, I’m just waiting until I’m eighteen to register of course.”

 

“Are there going to be any bonding ceremonies?”

 

Harry shrugged, “I’m going to focus on finishing school first. We’re already legally and magically bonded, any ceremony at this point would be mere redundant. IF we change our minds, you’ll be among the first to know.”

 

“Are you alright with not having any ceremony?” Rita asked the other three pointedly.

 

Severus snorted, “I have little patience with pureblood social functions,” then he softening slightly, “but if Draco decided after Hogwarts he wished for a ceremony, I suppose I would agree. If it weren’t too ostentatious. We don’t need to invite then entirety of pureblood society.”

 

Draco smiled shyly and leaned closer.

 

Remus shrugged, “Legally, I am only a consort. If Harry decided he wanted one, I suppose I’d go along with it. I don’t know how Lily recognised Harry was my soulmate, I didn’t. she was brilliant so I’m not surprised she knew more than she revealed at the time.”

 

Since this was to be included in the morning’s edition of the Daily Prophet, Narcissa and Rita worked on the story together.

 

Remus and Severus may not have trusted Rita because she liked to sensationalize, they did trust Narcissa.

 

The two couples warily ate their supper before returning to Hogwarts.

 

Eventually, Dumbledore would figure it out if he didn’t learn it from tomorrow’s paper.

 

XooooooX

 

Harry and Draco reluctantly ate in the great hall the next morning.

 

Narcissa had rings prepared for them previously and today was first time they wore them openly.

 

“WHAT? Draco and Potter jilted each other?” Pansy yelped in surprise, forgetting her manners.

 

“Really Pansy, you actually believed they were courting? I knew they weren’t.” Blaise said boredly.

 

“Draco’s been in love with one person in his life. Even I knew that.” Theo grumbled.

 

“I just…” Pansy sputtered.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t guess he really was bent. You’re so oblivious.” Millie snorted.

 

Pansy returned to her sulking.

 

Draco was somewhat happy that his childhood acquaintances seemed to be accepting. With the exception of Pansy, but it was her father’s fault. Lord Parkinson had being trying to have them betrothed for years… he had not taken the new of his sire’s temporary acceptance of his and Harry’s courtship well.

 

XooooooX

 

Harry sat with Dean, Seamus and Neville; the later of whom whooped, after reading the paper.

 

“I knew it! You dog you!” Neville teased.

 

Harry frowned, “What?”

 

“You had some of us fooled, for a little bit anyway. But you and Draco was a bit far fetched. I like Draco, as a friend but he wasn’t for you. He’s been in love with our Potions Master about as long as you’ve been in love with Remus.”

 

Neville had been a childhood playmate like Draco because his parents had been Order Members as well.

 

Harry blushed, “Was it so obvious?”

 

“You were too good at silencing charms and once we were teenagers, it was obvious that your looks were rather heated. They were never directed at Draco…” Seamus smirked. “It was a shock at first when you announced you were courting Draco. We’re not Luna, we didn’t figure it out immediately but we did eventually. We just didn’t say anything, we figured you had a reason.”

 

“Defence and Potions’ classes are cancelled. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I will expect you in my office after breakfast.”

 

“Albus.” Uncle Sev said dangerously.

 

“Neither of you are welcome in that meeting.”

 

Harry scowled, “Fine.” He snapped his fingers, summoning a house elf.

 

“Master be wanting Eddy?”

 

“Tell Narcissa and Andromeda to meet us at the Headmaster’s Tower.”

 

“Yes Master.”

 

“Harry!”

 

“Is this meeting wearing your Headmaster’s hat or your Chief Warlock one?” Harry retorted.

 

“I am concerned about you both. The age difference, they are your professors and you are students.”

 

“Call in the aurors then. I initiated our relationship, I seduced him. I forced him to see I was his mate. Got a problem with that?” Harry snarled.

 

“I knew he would be a bad influence.” The headmaster said shaking his head.

 

“Are you implying that my parents made a mistake in my guardian?” Harry stalked towards the head table.

 

“Harry…” Remus said quietly.

 

“Be quiet Remus please. I’m defending our bond.”

 

Remus’s eyes turned molten gold, “then by all means, continue.”

 

“Thank you Moony.” Harry winked.

 

“Is this really the place for this discussion?” Dumbledore frowned.

 

“You called us out publicly and wished to speak to us alone even though we’re minors. I think you’ve overstepped yourself. Again.”

 

“Again?”

 

“You’re the jerk who decorated our sitting room in a manner that would upset Draco, I may not love him but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him. He’s been a childhood playmate for ages,” Harry grinned wickedly, “now he’s my uncle. Who would have guessed that?”

 

“No one sane, clearly we misjudged Remus and Severus.” Dumbledore said sadly.

 

“If you are implying that they are perverts or in any way pressured us into a relationship, I will sue you and I’m sure Lucius will take great pleasure in having you removed from office for slander.” Harry said fiercely.

 

Remus, or rather Moony was enjoying the display.

 

Draco had joined Harry, he said with more confidence than he felt, “I’m sure father would enjoy suing you… you’re the pervert. Every bent male blond has felt it…the way you look at us.”

 

“I am not a pervert.” Dumbledore said sharply.

 

“Then you make them uncomfortable when you watch them.” An unexpected ally had joined them.

 

“Oh?” Dumbledore smirked, “What would you know? You’re a Goyle.”

 

“I’m courting a blond wizard, he has mentioned you make him uncomfortable. He won’t even go to the loo alone, he insists on going with a group.”

 

“What is he a Hufflepuff?” Dumbledore said disdainfully.

 

Hufflepuff roared indignantly.

 

Other blond wizards began adding their voice to the claim that Dumbledore made them uncomfortable.

 

Harry smirked, “Any Houses willing to claim a vote of no confidence in Dumbledore?”

 

Gryffindor was indignant that their ‘king’ had been insulted, Slytherin was irate that both Draco and Snape had been as well, Ravenclaw was appalled at Dumbledore’s crudeness and Hufflepuff had been maligned too.

 

All four Houses demanded a special investigation by the Aurors and the Board of Governors.

 

Severus stood up, “I am sure that McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout will take this to them. Classes will be on hold until this situation is dealt with. Dismissed, any wizard who had a complaint regarding professor Dumbledore is welcome to give their name to the senior most prefect in their House. It is to remain anonymous, there will be no repercussions for coming forward. Student safety is our highest priority.”

 

“Rediculous coming from you.” Dumbledore sneered.

 

“What is going on here!” a familiar but imperious voice said with similar authority to Severus.

 

Harry turned to see Draco’s mother and aunt Andromeda present. “Aunt Cissa and Aunt Annie, Dumbledore wanted to see us; Draco and I alone. He implying that he thought that our bondmates were perverts who misused their authority to bring us to their bed. He wanted to speak to us _alone_ despite us being under the authority of our guardians still. I sent for you because legally I am still under Uncle Sev and Remus’ authority.”

 

“Actually, you aren’t. Upon your bonding, your mother emancipated you. I must have failed to make that clear.” Narcissa said stiffly.

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed darkly, “You don’t say, then I will definitely be filing a complaint of my own. Oh, Hogwarts just declared a vote of no confidence in Dumbledore. His accusations against Draco and my mates brought out his own; apparently, he’s the pervert.”

 

Andromeda snorted, “Still undressing blond wizards with your eyes? You used to do it to Lucius, Xenos and Sancus in school.”

 

“I have done nothing unseemly.” Dumbledore protested.

 

“We’ll see.” Andromeda sniffed. “You accused others of your own issue. Believe me, the last thing you want to do is insult a Slytherin. Especially those with Black relations, we’ll be investigating you Albus Dumbledore. We’ll find every last skeleton in that closet of yours.”

 

“I have nothing to hide.”

 

“So, you say. I wonder how many peeping spells you have in Hogwarts. I know Severus had to remove more than a few…”

 

“Draco, Harry, come on. We’re going to make a report to Head Auror Scrimgour. He has no love for Albus. He should not have insulted you here.”

 

Severus and Remus followed them out of the great hall.

 

Draco began trembling once they were headed to the dungeons.

 

Harry smirked, Moony would definitely reward him after this…

 

Albus Dumbledore had gone too far this time…

 

Harry really hoped that Dumbledore was fired, he just hoped that he hadn’t done more than _look_.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
